An Empire Ascendant
by NewMoon.SunRise
Summary: A British Stargate. Starts in 1800 with the stargate being discovered in the 1900's. What will happen when the British Empire reaches the stars?
1. Chapter 1

The first order of business is give a little bit of information about this timeline. It has two components the first is Earth based. The timeline starts in 1800 and is focused on the British Empire. The second is an introduction of the Stargate, but this element **does not come into play until after 1900**. First posts will most often be on alternatehistory. Thanks for reading, and **constructive** comments are welcome.

Credit for this timeline goes to three other people. On this forum I am borrowing heavily from whatisinaname on Alternate Historywho has been gracious enough to grant me licence to do so. I am also drawing some inspiration from two people on the Spacebattles creative writing forum: F-302 Pilot and Night33.

Disclaimer: Stargate does not belong to me not am I receiving any financial gain from it, if you wish to use it for your own profit be advised you may be breaking copyright. What does belong do me is the timeline and any original ideas that are developed in it.

* * *

><p>In the Year of our Lord 1800 on the Fifth of May the Act of Union is passed admitting Ireland into the United Kingdom. Later this year, on September 5th the forces of our glorious realm liberate the islands of Malta and Gozo from the French.<p>

In 1801 on the First of January the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland formally comes into being. In February, William Pit resigns as Prime Minister and on March 14 Henry Addington becomes First Lord of the Treasury and Chancellor of the Exchequer. In October the Treaty of London is signed between the United Kingdom and the French Republic.

In 1802, the United Kingdom starts actively promoting immigration to Canada and Australia, and emigration restrictions are tightened on emigration to outside of the British Empire. In the case of Australia, prisoners are sent as well as normal immigrants. In March, the Treaty of Amines is signed between the United Kingdom and France. Customs controls are also nominally introduced along the British North American and United States border. The July-August elections bring greater influence to the Tories and a victory for Addington. In France on August 2 a plebiscite confirms Napoleon as First Consul.

On the Eighteenth of May in the year 1803 the United Kingdom and France resume a state of war. On July 4, the Louisiana Purchase is announced to the American people. On July 23 Robert Emmet's uprising begins, and August 3 brings the Second Anglo-Maratha War.

In the year 1804 the code Napoleon is introduced. This arouses some interest in the United Kingdom of the idea of codified law, particularly criminal law. On May 10 Pitt becomes Prime Minister again while his tenure is mostly concerned with foreign affairs he does highlight several areas of domestic concern: economic reform with changing the currency situation both Domestically and in the Empire, Catholic Emancipation, harmonizing laws within the United Kingdom, and reforming local government. On December 2 Napoleon crowns himself Emperor of the French.

On February 4 in the year 1805 a Regency is declared due to concerns over the King's health. On June 4 the first Trooping the Colour ceremony occurs and on October 21 the Battle of Trafalgar happens. While leading the British to victory Horatio, Lord Nelson is fatally shot and his body is returned to Westminster in solemn triumph. As a result of the Regency, on December 3, Pitt puts forth an Act to Allow All British Subjects to Faithfully Serve the Crown, which would amend various oaths and remove most of the legal restrictions faced by Catholics and extends the legislation to the colonies (Catholic and Jewish Emancipation). HRH the Prince Regent grants assent based off two factors which were raised in private with him the first being him having to replace Pitt's government and the second being excessive publicity which would be raised if assent was not granted regarding his personal relationships.

In the year 1806 on the Eighth of January Cape Colony becomes British, and on the tenth the Dutch surrender Cape Town. On January 23 Grenville becomes Prime Minister as the head of the Ministry of all Talents. On July 10 the Vellore Mutiny (1st Indian sepoys mutiny) occurs, and on August 6 the days of the Holy Roman Empire came to an end. During the month of November the Continental Blockade was declared.

On March 25 in the year 1807 the Slave Trade Act becomes law abolishing the slave trade within the British Empire. At sea in June the Chesapeake-Leopard Affair occurs, and on June 6 the Duke of Portland wins a general election. In July, English becomes an official language of Cape Colony.

In 1808 on January 26 the Rum Rebellion occurs in Australia.

On the Fifth of January in 1909 the Treaty of the Dardanelles is signed between the United Kingdom and Ottoman Empire. On October 4, Spencer Perceval becomes Prime Minister.

In the year 1810 the bullion controversy debate continued.

In the year 1811 Parliament saw it fit to curb the power of banks other then the Bank of England to issue notes.

In the year 1812 on the May 5, Perceval was assassinated. On June 18 the War of 18 began. November 10th had an electoral victory for the Tory Party under Lord Liverpool.

On March 10 in the year 1814, Napoleon was defeated at the Battle of Laon. On August 13 the Anglo-Dutch Treaty of 1814 was signed. On September 15, Act of Union 1814 is passed, annexing the Isle of Man. The Isle retains its system of government but will now send a MP to Westminster and be considered part of the United Kingdom, not a Crown Dependency. Financial lubrication is applied to guarantee passage.

On the Twelfth of March in 1815 Ceylon becomes a British colony. On June 8 the Congress of Vienna occurs, and on June 18 the Battle of Waterloo takes place. Following the battle the British begin plans to start the settlement of South Africa. In Scotland, the Highland clearances start at a slow pace and people are being strongly encouraged to immigrate to the British colonies in North America, Australia, the Cape. In Ireland, the British government is pushing towards industrialization in both Ulster and around Dublin.

In the year 1816 public finances are in a slightly better shape as the United Kingdom is no longer at war with any major power. The opportunity is taken to legally extend the Pound Sterling to Ireland and to further restrict banks other than the Bank of England issuing currency.


	2. Chapter 2

In 1817 on April 27 the Rush-Bagot Treaty is signed. The British Empire starts to push immigration to Cape Colony, as non-English speakers currently comprise the majority of the European population and due to the Cape's strategic location immigration is subsided by parliament. The initial immigrants were not well off, and included people from all parts of the Isles.

On October the Twentieth in the Year 1818 the Treaty of 1818 is signed between the United States and the United Kingdom which clarified the border of British North America. Also this year approval is given for the settlement of Singapore.

On January 29 in the year 1820 the Regency ends with the beginning of the formal reign of George IV. In April the Radical War occurs in Scotland. The 1820 Settlers program brought 8750 souls to Cape Colony.

March 1821 marks the start of the Greek War of Independence. On July 19, George IV is crowned. September and November mark the Independence of Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Costa Rica, Mexico, and Panama from Spain. Also in 1821 the British Gold Coast is formed.

On September 7, 1822 Brazil declares its Independence from Portugal.

In 1823, Parliament funds another round of settlement in Cape Colony bringing an additional 7,500 settlers.

In 1827 on March 17 the Anglo-Dutch treaty of 1824 is signed. The island groups of Natuna and Anambas are considered to be in the British sphere. The First Burmese War also occurs.

In 1825, artisans and skilled mechanics are given the right to emigrate from the United Kingdom, but only to immigrate to another part of the Empire.

In 1826 the colony of the Strait Settlements is established and the British Empire annexes Assam. On December 15, Local Government Act is passed, the act does not change parliamentary constituencies but unites the administrative structures between England (and Wales), Scotland, and Ireland by bringing them under a single piece of legislation. This means a dissolving of the post Lord-Lieutenant of Ireland.

On April 10, 1827 George canning becomes prime Minister. On July 6, The Treaty of London is signed as part of the Greek War of independence, and on August 13 Viscount Goderich becomes Prime Minister. On October 20, the Battle of Navarino occurs.

On January 22 in 1828 the Duke of Wellington becomes Prime Minister.

On June 3, in the year 1829, Swan River Colony is founded in Australia. On December 4, Lord Bentinck makes regulations about suttee in India. Also this year King's Collage London is founded, the Metropolitan Police come into being, and restrictions on religious freedom are eased slightly.

On February 3, 1830 the London Protocol is agreed upon and Greek Independence is recognized. On June 26, William IV becomes King. On July 5 France invades Algeria. On November 26 a Whig, the Earl Gray becomes Prime Minister. Earl Gray became best known for his fondness for drinking tea.

A cholera outbreak occurred in London on the twelfth of February in the year 1823. On May 7 Greek independence is reaffirmed and the Treaty of London creates the Kingdom of Greece, On May 30, the Rideau Canal. On September 26, Reform Act 1832 is passed by Parliament, its area of effect was the entirety of the United Kingdom and was delayed and implemented instead of the alternative which was separate bills for England (and Wales), Scotland, and Ireland.

On January 23 in the year 1833 the United Kingdom retakes the Falkland Islands. On August 1 the Slavery Abolition Act receives Royal Assent; on August 29 assent is also granted for the Factory Acts.

On July 16, 1834, Lord Melbourne becomes Prime Minister. On August 14 the Poor Law Amendment Act receives Royal Assent. On August 15 the South Australia Act is passed applying the concept terrus nullus to all of Australia. December 11 marks the Sixth Xhosa War. The Priministership flops to Sir Robert Peel.

During the year 1835, English becomes the official language of India. On April 18, Lord Melbourne becomes Prime Minister.

During the year 1836, another wave of settlers is sent to Cape Colony. This time the number subsidised is ten thousand. Concurrent with this is general push for Britain's to immigrate to the colonies; the area's most encouraged to immigrate to British colonies are Ireland, Wales, Cornwall, and Scotland.

On the Twentieth of June in the year 1837 the Queen Victoria ascends the thrown of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Her government advises her to establish a formal royal residence in Ireland. She moves her London residence from St. James's Palace to Buckingham Palace. In November and December rebellions occur in Upper and Lower Canada.

In May of 1838 the Lord Durham arrives in Upper Canada. In June the Queen Victoria visits Ireland and agrees to accept the offer of a Royal Residence there.

The British Empire expands early in the year 1839 with the capture of Aden on Nineteenth of January by the British East India Company. On April 19 the Treaty of London establishes the Kingdom of Belgium. July marked the First Anglo-Afghan War. August 23 had the British Empire seize Hong Kong as part of the First Opium War.

In the year 1840, on the twentieth of January, British colonists reach New Zealand. On February 6 the Treaty of Waitangi is signed. The 10th of February brought great join to the Empire as Queen Victoria married Prince Albert. On May 21, New Zealand is declared a colony and on July 15 the Convention of London was signed over the Ottoman Empire and Egypt. On July 23 the Province of Canada is created and French speaking British Subjects were encouraged to move to Canada West.

On June 6 of 1841 the Imperial Parliament passed the Currency Act 1841 explicitly reserving matters concerning the valuing of currencies to the Westminster Parliament and mandating the British Pound Sterling as the sole legal currency in the British Empire with the exception of India. Also in this year General Rosas of Argentina offers to relinquish any claim to sovereignty over the Falkland Islands in return for the relief of the Argentine debt to City of London interests, the British accept his offer.

June of 1842 brought the Anglo-Boer conflict in Durban. On August 9 the Webster-Ashburton Treaty is signed resolving borders of the United States and British Empire east of the Rockies and transfers Northwest Angle to the British. On August 18 the First Opium War ends with the Treaty of Nanking formally making Hong Kong a colony. Also the Income Tax Act 1842 was passed which permanently cements income tax as a means to raise revenue in the United Kingdom.

In 1843 on the twenty-fifth of February The Provisional Cession of the Hawaiian or Sandwich Islands established by Lord George Paulet. After a period of consultations the British Empire releases the cession but only after it is granted perpetual basing rights and the right to maintain a post office (and other communication establishments). Victoria (BC) is founded on March 15, 1843 also brought the start of the New Zealand land wars.

On February 27 of 1844 the Dominican Republic gains independence from Haiti. The British start a campaign to dramatically increase the number of English speaking British subjects in Natal Colony.

The year 1845 was not a happy one in the British Empire. February 6 brought the start of the Irish Potato Famine. The British government took several measures to help the situation in Ireland. The first thing they did was to reduce the population of Ireland by heavily subsidizing emigration to Canada, South Africa, New Zealand, and Australia. Persons going to Canada had to take an oath to keep their residency within British North America and were offered land grants, strong Irish nationalists and rebels are shipped to Tasmania. The second measure was to generate more employment in Ireland through mass public works projects, the logic being if people had money they could then buy food. The third thing was to create a special tariff, heavily taxing all food exports from Ireland. The forth measure was to extend the tenant protection in Ulster to the rest of Ireland. In March of that year in North America the United States annexed Texas. On May 16 the Corn Laws were repealed. And on June 15 the Oregon Treaty was signed. It extended the 49th parallel border from the Snowy Mountains to the low tides mark on the Pacific Ocean nearest. Vancouver Island, the islands nearby it and major island groups in the channels surrounding it stay British.


	3. Chapter 3

In 1848 there was the Matale Rebellion in Ceylon and mass emigration from Ireland to Canada and to a lesser extend South Africa, New Zealand, Australia. The British and the Hudson's Bay Company work to increase the number of British subjects in Victoria (and on Vancouver Island). Sir James started the process of signing treaties with native groups to recognize British sovereignty and to get natives to become British subjects. The Governor of the Provence of Canada is authorized by Her Britannic Majesty the Queen Victoria to send a list of recommendations for honours and peerages to the Palace.

In January of 1849 the Second Anglo-Sikh Wars occurs. On March 29, the British Empire annexes Punjab. On April19, the United Kingdom singed the Clayton-Bulwer Treaty, withdrawing from the Mosquito Coast and annexing the Bay Islands to British Honduras. Towards the end of this year a Queen's Messenger was dispatched to the Provence of Canada carrying letter patents granting titles of nobility to three dozen people within British North America and authorizing the Governors of the colonies to conduct inductions of approved candidates on behalf of the Queen. This is the first time that British peers will permanently reside outside of the Isles.

In 1850 Britain and Argentina sign the "Convention between Great Britain and the Argentine Confederation, for the Settlement of existing Differences and the Establishment of a lasting Friendship". The agreement denies Argentinian citizenship to British subjects, creating a continuous British diaspora, and confirms recognition of British sovereignty over the Falkland Islands and other Atlantic islands claimed by the British. British subjects in Argentina are expected to pay taxes and may receive an education in English. The British are one of the strongest investor communities in Argentina.

During the years from 1850 to 1852 the British government continued to promote heavy emigration not just from Ireland, but from all of the British Isles to South Africa, British North America, New Zealand, Australia, and Vancouver Island. Increasingly land grants were offered to migrating British subjects. During this time Welsh speaking people are being target for encouraged emigration.

In 1853 on the Third of October the Crimean War starts. Once word of the start of the War reaches Pacific plans are drawn up to try gain control of Russian America when the British enter the war, negotiations with the French for this to happen quickly take place.

In 1854 on March 27 the British Empire declares war on Russia and joins the Crimean War. In August the British opt not to pursue an attack on Petropavlovsk favouring to continue to plan for an attack on Russian America. On November 17, the Suez Canal Company is formed with British participation.

In 1855 there is a power transfer between January 29 and February 5 with Lord Aberdeen resigning as Prime Minister in favour of Lord Palmerston. On June 6 the Pacific Campaign starts in Alaska with the Royal Navy with support from colonists and the Hudson's Bay Company. By the end of December an independent Russian presence is effectively non-existent. Also in 1855 the stamp duty is removed from newspaper sales creating mass market media in the United Kingdom, this is combined with the creation of a official licensing body and press standards officers (censors).

In 1856, on the Thirty-first of March the Treaty of Paris is signed ending the Crimean War and transfers sovereignty of Russian America to the British. The transfer of Russian America occurs with the signing of an agreement separate from the main treaty, and technically Britain is paying for it, albeit a nominal sum. Russian trading rights(but not the right to construct forts or posses cannons) are preserved for a five year period, and in return for its help during the war The Hudson's Bay Company's monopoly is extended to Russian America (this does not affect Russian traders). This year also marks the start of the Anglo-Persian War and the Second Opium War.

The Indian Rebellion of 1857 starts on May 10. On December 31 Ottawa is chosen as the capital of Canada, also Kuala Lumpur is founded in Malaysia and the Mughal Empire is finally destroyed.

On June 20 of 1858 the Indian Mutiny ends. The Imperial Parliament ends Company Rule in India. There have now been 48 peerages created in British North America. The Queen issues instructions to the Governors of the Australasian colonies and Cape Colony to compose recommendations for peerages and honours.

In 1859 the Pig War over the San Juan Islands occurred in June 15, and on November 24 Darwin publishes The Origin of Species.  
>On March 17 of 1860 the First Taranaki War starts in New Zealand. ON October 18 the first Convention of Peking ends the Second Opium War. On October 19 there is a Maori revolt in New Zealand.<p>

February 8 of 1861 the Confederate States of America is formed. On February 18, Victor Emmanuel becomes the King of Italy. On March 19, the First Taranaki War ends. On November 8 the Trent affair happens. Also in 1861, the British Empire establishes a base in Lagos, Nigeria and the positions of Counsellors of State first came into existence within the United Kingdom. Due to the start of her withdrawal, the Counsellors began to exercise some of Her Imperial Majesty's duties on her behalf, and provide a check to the independence of Her Britannic Majesty's Governments.

On January 1, 1863 Lincoln signs the Emancipation Proclamation. On October 26 the Football Association is formed. In the Raj reforms start to occur with advisory councils being created for the Raj and Provinces, the councils are comprised of a combination of wealthy Indians and members of Indian nobility in addition to Europeans. Also princes and wealthy Indians are being permitted to advance through the civil service and military according to merit.

On January 21 of 1864 the Tauranga Campaign started, the campaign ended on June 21. The British Empire was also involved the Bhutan War.

1865 was a year of peace with the end of the American Civil War and the Bhutan War. New regulations were issued in the Raj governing the behaviour of British officers and officials, demanding greater respect for local culture. This means taking shoes off before entering temples, not drinking in mosques, or partying in the Taj Mahal. Small steps designed to win goodwill.

On June 2 of 1866 there were Fenaian skirmishes in Canada. The Canadian Parliament met for its first time in Ottawa on June 2, and on July 27 the Atlantic Cable was completed.


	4. Chapter 4

The year 1867 brought large changes to British North America with the revocation of colonial status for the Provence of Canada, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick with the assent of the British North America Act which revoked most of the Royal Proclamation of 1763 and created the Dominion of Canada which is devolved government of the United Kingdom to govern British North America. The intention of this act is to solidify British power by creating a more centralized government for British North America and by strengthening the direct role of the Imperial Government in North America by allowing elections from the Dominion to the Imperial Parliament, by the establishment of permanent regiments of the British Army in North America, by the expansion of some of the United Kingdom's government institutions and agencies, and solidifying British control over the ports and communications. The Dominion is considered to be a unitary entity and has the ability to devolve matters within its competences to provinces. The main competences of the Dominion Government are: settlement, local government, Crown Land, infrastructure of a local character, agriculture, tariffs (with restriction that tariff levels for things imported from within the Empire would be no higher than half the tariff level from outside the Empire), taxation to raise revenue for Dominion purposes, fisheries and Stable Island, and "Indians." It does not have the legal power to enact laws and the term Parliament is not used to describe its assembly or Prime Minister as its head of government. It has a tricameral assembly consisting of the Queen, a House of Commons, and a House of Lords; it has the ability to pass Assembly Measures which have the force of law and issue Instructions which are directed at its Provinces. Executive authority is naturally vested in the Queen, and the title of the head of government is a Premier, the tile of the 'head of government' of a Provence is Chief Minister.

Also in 1867 on the First of April the Strait Settlements are separated from India and become a Crown Colony. On the 1st of July the Dominion of Canada comes into being. Other events of note are Second Reform Bill is passes by the Imperial Parliament, diamond fields are discovered in Southern Africa, and the Fenian rising occurs in Ireland. The leaders are promptly rounded up and sent to Tasmania, the Imperial Government establishes a Bureau to keep track of fringe groups within the Empire. The post of Private Secretary to the Sovereign is also constitutionally established, the creation of this post marks as check on the Government's power and along with HM's other secretaries allowed the sovereign greater influence over the Government. This combined with the constant visible and active presence of Counsellors of State in London worked to effectively quash republican sentiments in the British Empire.  
>On January 3 in the year 1868 the Meji Restoration was declared in Japan. On September 7 the Titokowaru's War started.<p>

The Titokowaru's War ended on March 24 of 1869. The Suez Canal is inaugurated on November 17. On December 1 the Dominion of Canada expands with the transfer from the Imperial Government of all of the British territories in North America (historic transfer + the Arctic Islands + Alaska). Also in 1869 the transportation of prisoners as a general practice to Australia officially ends and Basutoland became a British protectorate.

On May 12 of 1870 the Provence of Manitoba is created inside Canada with the Red River Rebellion ending on August 24. In France on September 4 Emperor Napoleon III is disposed.

On January 18 of 1871 the German Empire is declared. On March 29, Royal Albert Hall is opened. On July 20 British Columbia joins the Dominion of Canada and the Colonial Office starts putting more pressure on Prince Edward Island. On October 12 the Criminal Tribes Act is enacted in India.

On March 22 in 1873 the Rio Tinto company is formed, and on May 23 the North-West Mounted Police is formed. The efforts of the Colonial Office pay off on July 1 and Prince Edward Island joins Canada. Also in 1873 there was also a war in Ghana and the Gold Coast Colony is established, and the Metric System becomes legal in the British Empire.

By 1874 thanks to the work of Sir James and his successors the entirety of British Columbia has been signed away by native groups, whom are now legally considered full British subjects. In the British West Indies, colonies begin to admit non-White British subjects into the civil service.

In 1875 Asia's first stock exchange is founded in Bombay. Calls are growing stronger in Canada, New Zealand, Australia, and the United Kingdom for a separation of the Imperial Parliament and the United Kingdom's Parliament

The prestige of the British Empire grows in 1876 as on the First of May the Queen Victoria takes the title Empress of India. On May 16, the Prime Minister Benjamin Disraeli rejects the Berlin Memorandum.

The year 1877 was uneventful other than the title Empress of India formally proclaimed by Royal Titles Act 1876.

On February 8, the Russians threaten to occupy Istanbul, but are deterred by the nearby British fleet. On March 3, Bulgaria regains its independence from the Ottoman Empire. Cyprus falls into British administration on June 4 with the Cyprus Convention. On November 21 the Second Afghan War.

On January 11 of 1879 the Anglo-Zulu war begins. On May 26 Russia and the United Kingdom sign the Treaty of Gandamak establishing an Afghan State. On June 1, Napoleon Eugene (Napoleon IV) dies in Africa during the Anglo-Zulu War.

In 1880 William Gladstone becomes Prime Minister on April 18; Joseph Chamberlain becomes President of the Board of Trade. On June 29 France annexes Tahiti. In December the First Boer War begins and on December 30 Transvaal becomes a republic with Paul Kruger as president.

On January 24 of 1881 William Foster introduces Coercion Bill to suspend habeas corpus in Ireland, the bill fails. Instead a weaker piece of legislation is passed, but it is not specific to Ireland. On March 23 the First Boer War ends and on May 13 the island of Rotuma ceded to UK and becomes attached to Fiji. On August 3 the Pretoria Convention is signed. A measure is passed furthering the metric cause, mandating all road signs being put up display both metric units (Imperial units could be de displayed in addition to them though).

March 2 of 1882 was a day of both shock and joy as an assassination attempt on the Queen Victoria failed. On March 20 the British Empire demonstrates gunboat diplomacy against Liberia over a dispute with Sierra Leon. On July 11 the British occupy Alexandria and the Suez Canal, and on July 26 the Boers establish Stellaland. On September 2 the Anglo-Egyptian war starts and rapidly ends with Egypt becoming a protectorate.

Between March and May of 1885 the North-West Rebellion takes place in Canada. Following the Rebellion the Dominion government forces native groups and Métis to drop all claims of land and recognize their status as British subjects. On March 31 the British Empire establishes a protectorate over Bechuanaland and in November takes part in the Third Burmese War. November 7 marks the completion of the Canadian Pacific Railway and its last spike. Settlement is now picking up in Western Canada and French speaking British subjects are being actively encouraged to move there and Dominion land grants were made as close as 10km from the railway. On December 28 the Congress Party is formed in India.

On January 1st of 1886, Burma is given to Queen Victoria, the Empress of India, as a birthday gift. It is then annexed to India. On September 21 after years of consideration a criminal code is adopted for the British Empire, India and parts of the Empire with large non-European populations are exempted. Also work is underway to try and amend the Act of Union in relation to Scotland to unify the judicial system in the United Kingdom.

On October 2 of 1887 the British Empire takes over Balochistan. Also in 1887, Zululand becomes a British colony and the Act of Union is amended by the British Parliament. The measure also abolishes elected peers from Scotland sitting in the House of Lords and allowing all Scottish Peers to sit.


	5. Chapter 5

On July 1 of 1890 the Heligoland -Zanzibar Treaty is signed. The British Empire creates an official language academy for the English language; the academy is based in Oxford, this leads to increased promotion of Received Pronunciation.

On February 22 of 1896, after years of intense lobbying and negotiation, the First Reading of An Act to Reform the British Empire passes .On July 11 in Canada Wilfrid Laurier becomes Premier and is the first French speaker to hold this post. His term as premier marks a push towards industrialization and more general immigrant recruitment from Europe. He also works hard to strengthen Canada by reducing internal barriers to trade and commerce. He is careful to maintain strong ties to the United Kingdom. On August 27 the Anglo-Zanzibar War both starts and ends being the world's shortest war in history with it lasting forty-five minutes. A report studying decimalisation of the Pound Sterling is commissioned.

On January 26 of 1896 an Act to Reform the British Empire is given Royal Assent. This act does much to change the relations between the Dominion and the United Kingdom. It retains the monarchy and the principle of parliamentary sovereignty, and more importantly it creates a parliament for the British Empire separate from that for the United Kingdom. The Imperial Parliament is the ultimate legislative authority within the British Empire and will operate in much the same fashion as the British parliament did in that it may devolve certain areas to the Dominion and Realm (the United Kingdom) and is the ultimate legislative authority. Like the United Kingdom's parliament it consists of a House of Commons and a House of Lords. The two parliaments for now share sitting chambers in the Palace of Westminster. Its areas of primary jurisdiction are defence, foreign affairs, Imperial security, regulation of the standards for the professions (so that a Doctor from London can practice in Melbourne), currency and financial matters, general system of education, higher education, standards, weights and measures, taxation, the seas and the air, Stable Island, border and customs controls, criminal law and the general system of justice, trade matters, the Monarchy, honour and nobility, industrial policy, identification, and citizenship. The greatest coup in the Act is for the monarchy as it will see itself returning to financial independence with a major change in the statuses of the Duchies of Lancaster and Cornwall, the Crown Estates and the Royal Collection. This is also a separation of some aspects of the Crown Estates into Crown Land in the since the term is used in Canada. In practical terms there are minimal immediate effects except in the United Kingdom as its government departments are being split, reorganized, or transferred. It is also important to note as dual-mandates are permitted so that in practice the Prime Minister will be the same for both the British Empire and the United Kingdom (as in the German Empire where the post of Chancellor was held by the same person both in Germany and in Prussia). The one change in relation to the Houses of Lords is that Peers may now run for the House of Commons, but while a member of the Commons they may not vote or speak in the Lords. Joseph Chamberlain becomes Deputy Prime Minister, and is credited with getting the Act passed; his lasting influence other then Empire reform will be getting internal Imperial Trade tariffs reduced and increased British Nationalism both in the Home Islands and the Dominion and colonies.

On February 18 the Benin expedition happens. Immigration restrictions are loosened in Canada and the Australian colonies to allow in all European immigrants including Jews in an attempt to significantly boost their populations, and negotiations are underway in Australia to try unifying the colonies there into a Dominion.

On January 29 of 1899 Anglo-Egyptian Sudan is formed, much to the dismay of the Egyptians its quickly becomes a British dominated entity, government wise. On October 11 the Second Boer War starts. The Imperial Parliament passes an act to standardize road driving side (left side driving) and bring automobile licensing and standards into the Imperial sphere as opposed to the Dominion or Realm sphere. It also gives guidance to city planning, placing an emphasis on public transit and dedicated tram right of ways. The report commissioned on decimalization reports back say it would cost more to make the conversion latter rather than now and five year transition period starts.

On July 5 of the year 1900 the Dominions Act and Australia Constitutional Act are passed by the Imperial Parliament creating the Dominion of Australia and regulating the relations between the Dominions and Realm, and the Empire. The Dominion of Australia is designed in the fashion of the Dominion of Canada, only with language uniformity. On July 9 the Dominion Acts and Australia Constitutional Act are given Royal Assent. In Canada new regular military formations are raised to support the war.

On the First of January of 1901 Nigeria becomes a protectorate. January 22 is a sad day for the British Empire as Queen Victoria dies, King Edward VII rises to the throne. On February 5 the Hay-Pauncefote Treaty between United Kingdom and United States is agreed to, special stipulations are included to set intra-Empire rates to intra-American rates.

On July 7 of 1903 the British take over the Fulani Empire. On September 26 two new Dominions are inaugurated: New Zealand and Newfoundland. The increase in the number of Dominions improved the position of the British Empire as whole by increasing the tax base and available manpower and resource of the military. There are considerations for formally annexing some of the smaller colonies such as Bermuda either into Dominions or the United Kingdom.

On November 4, Panama declares itself independent and on November 18 a treaty is signed between the United States and Panama giving the Americans control of the Canal Zone.

On April 8 of 1904 the Entente Cordiale is signed between the United Kingdom and France. The public credit for the agreement in the British Empire goes to the King.

On June 7 of 1905 the Norwegian Parliament dissolves its Union with Sweden, and on October 2 HMS Dreadnought is laid down. The ship is finished on February 10 of 1906 launching the start of the naval race; privately the British Empire abandons the double naval standard. The promotion of the English language picks up in Southern Africa, both in the British colonies and protectorates. This comes mostly at the expense of local languages not so much at the expense of Afrikaans, although most non-English speaking Europeans are making a point to learn English as a second language. Currency decimalization starts, and metric education becomes mandatory in schools.

On August 31 of the year 1907 the Triple Entente is formed. On November 27 the Hague Convention of 1907 is ratified. The Raj (India, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Burma) is reformed, with the establishment of an All-India Legislative Assembly which will have limited jurisdiction over the Raj and the Princely States in a few narrow areas. The Viceroy and British Crown retain control of key areas such as defence, currency, and taxation. The assembly is set up to maximize the role of the Indian elites (the Princes, financially well off, and highly educated), and is fairly Conservative and Pro-British.


	6. Bonus Feature!

[For fun, not actually part of the story] 

Out of the sky comes a spaceship.

There is panic in the White House, and President Obama is speaking in his unemotional and collected, yet loud, voice to his Joint-Chiefs and Secretary of Defence.

The spaceship comes down and hovers over the Whitehouse.

Panic ensures outside, as the image is broadcast worldwide. 

In London, in Buckingham Palace a women is smiling. She knows what is to come. 

A full battalion of Grenadier Guards, including one company in full dress are beamed into the building. The Colonel of the Regiment HRH The Duke of Edinburgh, who is in full dress, says to the president, "By order of Her Britannic Majesty, the Empress Elizabeth, Empress of the British Empire, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and the Dominions both beyond the Sea and in the Stars, Article 1 of the Treaty of Paris, 1783 is hereby revoked." He then remarks, "Perhaps you ought to learn the lyrics to God Save the Queen." 

Back in London the Woman has a sip of tea and says to herself, "It's good to be Queen." 

Five minutes later the Union Flag is high above the White House, and Guardsman in full dress take position at the gates, just as they do at Windsor Castle and Buckingham Palace.


	7. Chapter 6

On March 10 of 1909 the Anglo-Siamese Treaty of 1909 is signed, the British are quick to pounce, and consolidate their sphere of influence on the Malay peninsula to incorporate all of the Malay States into the Federated Malay States, they also started deracializing the administration, opening it up to all British subjects and Protected Persons, and more actively promoting the English language. On April 19 the Anglo-Persian Oil Company (BP) is formed. On July 14in accordance with the treaty signed on March 10 Kedah, Kelanta, Perlis, and Terengganu become British protectorates as the Anglo-Siamese Treaty enters force. On May 6 George V comes to the throne. On September 20 the South Africa Act is passed, making English the sole official language in South Africa. On December 2 the Dominion of South Africa comes into being by means of Royal Proclamation.

On January 8 of 1910, Bhutan becomes a British protectorate and is kept separate from India. On May 8 King George V ascends to the throne. As of May 31 the Dominion of South Africa has 2500000 whites, 2800000 Africans, and 800000 coloureds. A majority of the whites are English speaking British subjects.

On February 11 of 1911 the Viscount Harcourt orders the end of practice of indenture in Malaya. In December the Delhi Dubar happens to mark coronation of King George V and to mark the transfer of the Indian capital to Dehli.

On May 13 of 1912 the Royal Flying Corps is established.

On August 3 of 1914 the German Empire declares war on France, the next day it invades Belgium which results in a British declaration of war. On August 15 the Panama Canal is inaugurated and on November 5 the British annex Cyprus. During the war the British government is more careful when it comes to opening a second front against the Ottomans and ops against it except for supporting the other entente members against them, it is also careful not to create any formations comprised only of soldiers from the Dominions. The war truly industrializes the Dominions, and the Dominions becoming increasingly economically important for the United Kingdom, with the Imperial government preferring the buying of supplies from the Dominions as opposed to the United States, part of this policy combined with the need for men to complete military service leads to women truly entering the world of paid employment and allows for immigration from the United States and from the British West Indies to Canada for war production. Many of these migrants, particularly those already British subjects stay in Canada after the war. While some factories are constructed in Jamaica they are not particularly numerious. In South Africa black labour is used for some factory work.

On May 16 of 1916 the Sykes-Picot Agreement to divide the Ottoman Empire is signed, the British investigate buying Danish West Indies.

On January 25 of 1917 the Danish West Indies are annexed to the British Virgin Islands for a cost of Eight Million Pounds Sterling. On April 6 the United States declares war on Germany. On July 17 the House of Windsor comes into existence.

On November 11 of 1918 the war ends with Germany signing an armistice agreement. The end of the war marks a significant surge of immigration from Europe to the United States, Canada, Australia, and Argentina. As part of the final settlement the British Empire directly annexes South-West Africa, German New Guinea, and various other Pacific Islands, Cameroon is considered solely a French Mandate and the Gambia is transferred to France in return for Saint Pierre and Miquelon, French India and the French stake in the New Hebrides. The peace settlement rejects self-determination but allows for the creation of a League of Nations. New countries in Europe are created by the treaty from lands of defeated power ( new countries: e.g Poland, Czechoslovakia, ect.)The Dominions of Australia, Canada, and New Zealand hold doors open for immigrants while British immigrants are preferred the Dominions are fully open to general European immigrants as part of a realization that the Empire needs a white population boost to replace war time losses. This leads to a better integration program and immigrant support. Immigration form the UK to the Dominions and colonies is heavily encouraged, in particular to South Africa and to Quebec within Canada. During this year the British royal family begins to sponsor archaeological digs, technological innovation, and is investing/reinvesting more of its income.

In 1920 the Police Services Act is passed, mandating similar uniforms for police forces and creating a more uniformed police service within the Realm and Dominions. Special branches are established outside of the Metropolitan Police (Scotland Yard), and are considered to be attached to local police forces.

On February 22 of 1922 preliminary independence is granted to Egypt. The British keep control of communication, the Suez Canal, and defence. It also reserves the right to explore humankind's common history, and to remove objects from Egypt as so long as those objects do not become owned by anyone other than the King or by a public entity (e.g. museum).

After much debate, the failures of the Great War are placed on the Prime Minister and Parliament and political interference in the military. As part of the solution, on June 17 the House of Commons assents to reform "recognize the King's right, obligation, and duty to be responsible for permanently maintaining, equipping, regulating, and disciplining a unified armed force for the purposes of defending and safeguarding the British Empire and its interests from internal and external threats." This places a legal restriction on Parliament which no longer has to yearly assent to a standing army and, limits its influence over the military to funding, which for now shapes the size and capabilities of the military. This marks the creation of one Ministry of Defence which absorbs the various existing military departments. The King assumes the title Lord High Admiral; also the Gurkha forces are transferred from the Indian Army to the British Army in India.

On October 18 the British Broadcasting Corporation is formed. On November 4, a referendum in Southern Rhodesia to join the Dominion of South Africa passes by a majority of 2%. On December 2, Southern Rhodesia is annexed to South Africa by means of Royal Proclamation. In the other British holdings in Southern Africa preparations are being made to integrate them into South Africa. Also immigration is being encouraged to the British West Indies, and tariff barriers are eliminated within the British Empire for the Dominions, Realm, and India. Individual colonies may maintain barriers, but for internal Imperial trade they are significantly reduced. External tariffs on the other hand are raised significantly across the board, particularly for manufactured goods.

On May 3 of 1926 the British General Strike begins and martial law is quickly declared on May 9. While the strike ends on May 13 martial law is not lifted until December 2. On March 4 of 1927 a diamond rush begins in South Africa and on June 30 the Geneva Naval Conference is held although it is ultimately a failure. On December 18 a Union Reform Act is passed by the Imperial Parliament tweaking the role of unions to bring them more into cooperation with the Government and Industry as opposed to lobbying for labour and communism.

In January of 1928 the world changed. In Giza, Egypt something was found no one was sure what it was though. Professor Sir David Phillips was on an expedition funded by the Crown and the British Museum and discovered a large cover stone and a ring-shaped device underneath it. Nearby a pedestal-shaped object with strange symbols on it was formed. At first look the materials that made the ring and pedestal were unlike any known materials. The professor gave his daughter Victoria a necklace, which she would continue to wear believe it to be a good luck charm. The professor realized that his finds were valuable and sent a message back to London to find a space to store and study the artefacts. King George V was most surprised with the finds and pre-empted the British museum by arranged for a space in the form of a secured warehouse outside of the core of London to store and study the objects. Quickly, Sir David packed up the artefacts and returned to London. Upon return to London. Sir David, Victoria, and a research team continued to look over the strange objects and the other items they recovered from Giza.

On July 2, Representations of the People Act 1928 became law, allowing women to vote and hold office, and changing the process for determining constituency boundaries with the number of Members of Parliament being distributed without regard to geography so that it is reflexive of the number of British subjects allowed to vote (uniform constituency size and removing reserved numbers of MPs for certain areas).


	8. Chapter 7

In 1929 the Great Depression hits. The response in the British Empire is twofold: immigration from the United Kingdom outward to the Dominions and colonies and an Empire wide support system for British subjects, in this case Empire wide means the United Kingdom and the Dominions, not the colonies. It also saw a reintroduction of National service and mass labour projects; this time while persons in National Service are trained to fight they spend most of their service time doing civilian work requiring manual labour (think Civilian Conservation Corps in US), the National Service program also accepts volunteers. People are exempted from National Service if they are gainfully employed. Part of Keynes economic program is replacing road signs and making conversions to the metric system, the Imperial government decree's a phase out of Imperial units over the next three years. Another aspect is the large scale building of infrastructure; this occurs primarily in the Dominions, British West Indies, and Southern Africa colonies. The infrastructure is geared towards education and increasing transportation, industrial, and resource utilization capabilities. It is important to note that despite the depression, non-British immigration to the British Empire is still being permitted and for the Dominions of Australia and South Africa it is in fact encouraged.

In the Raj slightly more influence is given to Indians as an effort to save the Empire money, the Empire is permitting slightly more manufacturing and industrialization to occur in India.

On a start night Victoria was looking up into the sky, and she saw something. Not something that shouldn't belong there, but a pattern in the stars. A pattern she had seen before on that strange circular thing that was brought back from Egypt. She ran quickly to get her father (Sir David), who was indeed surprised at Victoria's discovery. Sir David realized that the symbols on the strange gate could all be constellations. Victoria then went to the strange pedestal and pushed down and the symbol lit up. If they were all constellations then the realization was made that the constellations could actually be used as coordinates. They also noticed there was one prominent symbol amongst the objects recovered from Egypt, and they though it could be the symbol that represented Earth. This was not tested right away due to the instructions of King George; he wanted to be kept up to date with any developments. He dispatched Prince Albert (later George VI) and a few military officers whom were personally loyal to the King were assigned to the project, which is now called the Britannia Initiative, as support. Once they arrived, Sir David went to the pedestal and started to try dialling combinations. Later on in the year on December 28 they have success. "As Victoria 'dials' the next set of glyphs, the Stargate dials, as Victoria dials the last glyph (point of origin) the Stargate activates, Stargate produces a violent burst of energy, then settles down, into what appears to be liquid in appearance. For several moments, no one says anything, they all just stare at the Stargate then Victoria picks up a measuring stick and approaches the active Stargate.

Victoria 'pokes' the liquid with the stick, withdraws the stick, then examines the stick and says, "Father, this is not water, there is none on the stick. It may be a field of energy of some kind."

Sir David who is now standing beside his daughter, looks at the stick and says, "You are right Victoria, this must be some sort 'doorway', when you step through you go to another planet, that is if my theory is correct, though I have no idea how this technology works."

After a few minutes of poking the 'liquid' with the stick, the Stargate shuts down, after being left unused for several minutes, once the Stargate has shuts down, Victoria again 'dials' the set of glyphs and once more the Stargate activates. This time however the gate is left alone and after several minutes of inactivity, it shuts itself down again."

On January 10 of 1930 a more formal briefing occurred at Windsor Castle for the King by Sir David.

"First, all this 'Stargate' has a group of glyphs spaced around the inner ring and nine chevrons spaced equally around the outer edge. These two features are used as a coordinate system for the gate to target and form a connection with another gate each chevron is locked to a specific glyph, thereby allowing the gate to connect to another. These two features seem to be used as a coordinate system for the gate to target and form a connection with another gate each chevron is locked to a specific glyph, thereby allowing the gate to connect to another. The first six glyphs would represent points in space, forming three-dimensional coordinates in space. The seventh would represents' the point of origin, a glyph which is unique to each of these pedestal-shaped devices. If it is this device works it will open up a whole new level of technological advancement for Britain and the Empire, perhaps even a new industrial revolution."

King George V made it rather clear to Sir David and the other researchers that they were not to discuss the discovery with anyone and they would be bound by the Official Secrets Act. He also formally appointed his son Prince Albert to oversee the project and arranged for it to be transferred to St. Donat's Castle in Wales. William Randolph Hearst's newspaper empire did not do well during the downturn and he was willing to sell, albeit with great reluctance. The King convinced Baldwin to expropriate a good deal of the land surrounding the castle for use as a military base and testing area.


	9. Chapter 8

On January 14 (1930), Frank Whittle is recruited to the Britannia Initiative in a research capacity. This is part of the cover story will be for the project. He will be provided with the funds necessarily to conduct his turbojet experiments. The hope is that this could revolutionize aviation, and could be used to explain the presence of scientists and military personal. Technically Frank Whittle will still be serving in the military, and this is a formal assignment for him, but with additional funding his research will go full steam ahead.

By June the research team was settled into St. Donat's Castle and preparations were well underway to launch an expedition though the Stargate. The castle received some renovations which create a large basement and some tunnels were made out from under it and in the surrounding area military construction has started to build an airport, rerouting a rail line, and constructing some more modern buildings for support staff and military units. This is in addition to the establishment of a general perimeter fence.

On July 1, the expiation was ready to go. It comprised of most of the research staff, but much to her disappointment it did not include Victoria. It was headed by Prince Albert, with the research side being led de facto by Sir David. The military forces on the expedition were **B** Company of 2nd battalion of the Grenadier Guards.

As a result of testing they knew the gate would only stay activated so long, so the plan was to send the expedition quickly in one go, with the Guards taking most of the supplies and once through to stay near the gate they hoped would be on the other side. After one hour the team at St. Donat's was to attempt to make radio contact with the expedition through the gate.

Victoria dialled the address, and away they went, into the unknown.

One the other side they came into what looked to them like a castle, but not one in good repair like St. Donat's but one that had weathered time and had sat unused for centuries. It was on a cliff overlooking a stormy sea; the sound of the sea was almost drowned out by the thunder of the sky above. And in this room, a small hall was a gate and a device much like the one they had safe in Wales. When Sir David, examined the device he found it to have slightly different symbols then the one in Wales.

A section of the Guards set up the radio, while two of the platoon split into sections with and when with the researchers and Prince Albert to explore.

Radio contact was successfully made, and Prince Albert, Sir David, and Major Cox decided to keep exploring for a while, and to return to St Donat's residence for the night while leaving a section at the new castle with a radio. By nightfall they had only started to explore, but they did learn that the castle was on a peninsula and there was some fair size island or continent it was attached to. They also found some strange projection device but the meaning of what is was showing escaped them. All they knew is that the technology to build a projection device like that was centuries ahead of what the British Empire could build. One of the researches, David Smith thought the images were some kind of message and that the symbols could represent atoms. On the walls of this small room there was writing, in four different languages. He theorized further theorized that a different alien race painted each sequence.

The next day when most of the expedition returned the sky was clear and the sea was calm. It was decided to rebase most of the Guards company in the new castle and to have them use it as a HQ to explore this strange place. A week later day some of the Guardsmen both on the landmass and in the Castle made a discovery that would change the course of the British Empire's financing for any upcoming war. They found gold, not just the odd speck in a creek, but millions of pounds (Sterling) worth of gold and silver. It was theorized the gold in the castle were scrapings or leftover from some earlier work or perhaps it was left there by the aliens as it was of no use to them. No one knew for sure. This guaranteed a continued interest in the project by the Crown. One week after the first major discover of gold, Windsor Bank is formed, to act as the bank for the Crown. Windsor Bank will work with the Empire's central bank it will handle all of the finances and accounts of the Royal Family and there various businesses and enterprise they own or fund (e.g. the Britannia Initiative), Duchy of Lancaster, Duchy of Cornwall, and the Crown Estates. That and a company of the Royal Engineers are brought into the project to construct a permanent settlement on this new world and to stabilize and repair the castle.

Over the next three years on the new world, by now known as New Gibraltar, the true material wealth of the world had been realized. Permanent mining operations got underway and were pushed as hard as possible, and a Mint was established to turn the gold and silver into a financially usable form. The gold is not brought to Earth, but stored on New Gibraltar. Also constructed are research buildings and other facilities and a airfield, as permanent project staff are gradually being set up on Heliopolis. In order to facilitate exploration of New Gibraltarit is realized that a ground effort would be limited over the long term; it takes a lot of time to carefully map and explore a world. By air a general survey could be conducted in a much quicker time. This is where Prince Albert's air force ties come in handy, as he is able to get the Royal Air Force to design an aircraft to be modular in nature, so it can be shipped in crates and reassembled with relative ease. The official reason for his request is to facilitate the transfer of military aircraft between Canada and the United Kingdom in event of a war.

The official command will remain in Wales if only to make the activities more plausible to the other people on base. The Government is not officially told. As far as HM's Government is concerned it is a research, test site, and military base working with a research establishment owned and funded by the King. Due to the reassertion of Royal Authority and the recent changes with the armed forces it is not hard to avoid the official notice to the Minister, Prime Minister, or Parliament. The Guardsman and Royal Engineers are rotated back and forth between the two worlds every few months; officially they are assigned to St. Donat's undergoing training exercises, testing weapons, developing strategies, and as guards. They don't complain and keep their silence, it was after all one of the most interesting assignments during the inter-war years and they had good job security.

With proper funding Frank Whittle's work is well underway. With his team by mid 1934 he has a working prototype, and is working to miniaturize it and to develop a version that can actually be used on an aircraft. His team is recruited primarily from the Royal Air Force with a few from the various aircraft and automobile companies in the UK.

Other Important events: 1930-1934: On September 22 of 1931 the Gold Standard is abandoned by the British Empire. On February 16 of 1934 the Commission of Government is established in Newfoundland. This is the first time that a Dominion has had 'responsible government' revoked.


	10. Chapter 9

In 1935 King George V fears he will soon die, and does not want Edward to between him, Albert and Lilibet and the throne. He feared what Edward would do to the monarchy, and would happen to the British Empire and the Stargate. It was not an easy task, but was accomplished by saying that a king or queen must have the moral character necessarily to be the Supreme Governor of the Church of England, and this was something Edward clearly lacked. But he was in luck, as Edward with his most significant mistress wants to go hunting in Africa. On March 2 of 1935, The Prince of Wales (Edward) was on a hunting trip in Africa with Mrs. Simpson regrettably he does not return from this trip, a lion is a dangerous thing you see, even to an experienced hunter. Especially one goes off alone with said mistress. On March 6 the word reaches London, and the King orders flags lowered to half mast, even though secretly he is glad that Edward will not be King.

On January 20 of the year 1936, the King George V is succeeded by King George VI. On February 2, the ten year old Princess Lilibet sees the stargate for the first time, and becomes the youngest member of the Royal Family to take a trip off world, over the coming years she will often be seen at St Donat's. She is accompanied by her father and The Prince Henry, Duke of Gloucester who is appointed to oversee the Britannia Initiative. King George V also orders a clampdown on all foreign agents operating in the British Empire, this is specifically targeting both German and Soviet spies.

Britannia Initiative developments: So far approximately eighty-five million pounds sterling worth of gold and silver has been processed into bars. The staff attached to the Britannia Initiative is now one thousand seven hundred people on New Gibraltar including miners and military personal, of the staff seven hundred are scientists or researchers of various specialties and two hundred and fifty are with the military, the remainder are mostly miners. So far in terms of technology the researches have gained a better understanding of electronics and computers in general and have made some progress in terms of sound dampening technology. Also the implication of the discovery of the projected images has started to be realized, in that it represents different elements, more elements though then thought to exist by the people of Earth. The understanding of electronics and computers is applied directly towards Frank Whittle's engine project, and a demonstrator aircraft is about two years away.

On March 26, Sir David and the research team finally get around to examining the one of the artefacts brought back from Egypt, they realize that a stargate address is drawn on it, and an expedition is prepared to visit this site. It occurs in much the same fashion as the first visit to New Gibraltar, but this time young Victoria is allowed to come along. When they arrive on this new world, later discovered to be called Abydos, they find themselves in a pyramid. The planet is mostly desert, but they soon find some native inhabitants who are mining some mineral. Upon seeing Victoria's necklaces they start to prostrate before her. Thankfully one of the researches was able to with some difficulty act as a translator. The find out the natives think they are representatives of the God Ra, and the British do not try and dissuade them of that belief. They are told that Ra comes down from the sky every ten years or so, and is expected next in 1941. The British decide to prepare a welcoming party for Ra then, in the mean time though they perused the natives to mine gold and silver for Ra instead of the strange metal. They take a sample of the metal back to New Gibraltar for analysis. While on Abydos they also discover a cartouche containing more of the star gate addresses, teams of researchers will take turns staying there recording all of the addresses.

On November 3, South-West Africa, the High Commission Territories and an area in Northern Rhodesia surrounding Livingstone and Victoria Falls are annexed to the Union of South Africa, and the franchise is expanded to include all Coloureds, blacks still have a restricted role in political affairs. An active integration program for Coloureds is ongoing. In December the India Office is finally relocated to New Delhi, making it the true centre of Governance for India. Also in 1936 the re-arming program finally starts to get up to full speed although the government is still officially trying to keep the peace.

Note on interwar military renewal program: The British Empire raised more non-British units, with the Malay Regiment for example being double the original size, and the fleet support infrastructure in Singapore is not nearly so large and its defences being prepared for both ground and naval assault, and a greater focus is placed on Asia and Australia than historically in terms of air and ground units in no small part because of Australian and New Zealand influence in Westminster and also as the Dominions have a larger population to draw from so more military units are raised from them. Three Gurkha brigades are stationed in Singapore. For the rearmament, particularly the naval building program focuses on destroyer escorts more so than other naval vessels. With many of the ships being built in yards in Eastern Canada, with land vehicles in South Africa, and aircraft in Australia and Canada in addition to the UK (this denotes focus of production, not sole category). Aircraft and automobile companies are instructed to avoid licensing when possible to instead create divisions of their companies in the Dominions and not to licence to foreigners without government permission.

On April 1 of 1937 Aden formally becomes a Crown Colony and on May 12 the coronation of King George VI formally occurs.

On March 12 of 1938 Anschluss between German and Austria occurs. On April 6, an aircraft using the Whittle Engine is flown out of a remote airfield in Canada. An airfield in Canada is used as to maintain the secrecy over the advanced state of British aviation. The test was deemed a success and a production version is scheduled to start delivery in late 1939. On September 29 the Munich Agreement was signed.

On September 1 of 1939 the Second World War starts. King George VI starts thinking about who to replace Chamberlin with as Prime Minister. He also decides not to let the Bank of Windsor tell the government about their gold and silver reserves, which are now worth two-hundred and seventy five million pounds sterling. As part of the war policy convoys are set up, and the Royal Navy is not dispersed to go u-boat hunting. Also very few supplies will be shipped to the Soviet Union by the UK and convoys of American ships going there will not be supported by the British. On November 4, the cash and carry program is implemented by the United States, due to the pre-war build-up and the strength of industry in the Dominions it is not as necessary as the Americans had hoped. The shipyards in Canada switch more of their production towards merchant vessels, and on November 7 the first turbojet fighter is produced in Canada. An Empire air training scheme starts to be implemented, with training occurring in all of the Dominions and the Realm. On November 9, the Venlo incident occurs and to Secret Intelligence Service agents are captured by Germany. The incident is more an embarrassment than a catastrophe for the British, who do not admit that the Secret Intelligence Service exists.

On the 11th October 1939, the Manhattan Project, US President Franklin D. Roosevelt is presented a letter signed by Albert Einstein, urging the United States to rapidly develop the atomic bomb.


	11. Chapter 10

I have been reviewing some numbers trying to crunch them into population estimates for 1939.

These are the considerations: significantly more Irish survived the Potato Famine and the mass emigration from Ireland is directed to British possessions, emigration from the British Isles to British possessions is both heavily encouraged and subsidised, and there are very heavy and strict restrictions in place in the British Empire to stop people from emigrating to the United States, French speaking British subjects are mostly retained and instead of going to the United States go to Upper and Western Canada, and immigration policy in Canada and Australia (and New Zealand) is much more open to European and Jewish immigrants.

The population estimates for 1939:  
>United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland: 46,920,000<br>Dominion of Canada: 30,167,000  
>Dominion of Newfoundland: 455,000<br>Dominion of Australia: 26,561,000  
>Dominion of New Zealand: 4,503,500<br>Dominion of South Africa (includes Southern Rhodesia, South-West Africa and High Commission Territories): 14,461,000

Total for The British Empire (Dominions and Realm): 123,067,500  
>Total population of the United States of America: 93,028,000<p>

Did you know that after 1800 more than 9 million British subjects moved to US?

On September 1 of 1939 the Second World War starts. King George VI starts thinking about who to replace Chamberlin with as Prime Minister. He also decides not to let the Bank of Windsor tell the government about their gold and silver reserves, which are now worth two-hundred and seventy five million pounds sterling. As part of the war policy convoys are set up, and the Royal Navy is not dispersed to go u-boat hunting. Also very few supplies will be shipped to the Soviet Union by the UK and convoys of American ships going there will not be supported by the British. On November 4, the cash and carry program is implemented by the United States, due to the pre-war build-up and the strength of industry in the Dominions it is not as necessary as the Americans had hoped. The shipyards in Canada switch more of their production towards merchant vessels, and on November 7 the first turbojet fighter is produced in Canada. An Empire air training scheme starts to be implemented, with training occurring in all of the Dominions and the Realm. On November 9, the Venlo incident occurs and to Secret Intelligence Service agents are captured by Germany. The incident is more an embarrassment than a catastrophe for the British, who do not admit that the Secret Intelligence Service exists.

On the 11th October 1939, the Manhattan Project, US President Franklin D. Roosevelt is presented a letter signed by Albert Einstein, urging the United States to rapidly develop the atomic bomb.

On January 8 of 1940 food rationing starts in the United Kingdom, the royal family is affected by rationing just like everyone else. The cash and carry program starts to be used to increase food and fuel supplies for the British Empire. On April 9 Germany invades Denmark and Norway, while the British Empire seizes the Faroe Islands. On May 10 Iceland is occupied by the British and the Lord Halifax becomes Prime Minister.  
>Lord Halifax was chose for several reasons, first being that the King did not get along well with Churchill. Second, Lord Halifax was slightly more collected and could better maintain a polarized cabinet. Third, because the King though that he could count on Lord Halifax if the matter of the Bank of Windsor and the Stargate were disclosed to him.<p>

[This cabinet was originally made by FletcherofSaltoun for his Halifax thread, I have made a few changes.]  
>Prime Minister - Lord Halifax<br>Home Secretary - Sir Samuel Hoare  
>Foreign Secretary - Anthony Eden<br>Secretary of State for Defence -Winston Churchill  
>Minister of State for Air - John Anderson<br>Minister of State for the Sea - Kingsley Wood  
>Chancellor of the Exchequer - John Simon<br>Secretary of State for Intergovernmental Affairs -Malcolm MacDonald  
>Secretary of State for the Colonies -Viscount Cranborne<br>Secretary of State for Production and Supply in the United Kingdom- Andrew Duncan  
>Secretary of State for Production, Industry, Munitions, and Supply in the Dominions of Canada and Newfoundland as well as in the British West Indies- Lord Howe of Port Arthur (C.D. Howe)<br>Secretary of State for Production, Industry, and Supply in the Dominions of Australia and New Zealand- Essington Lewis  
>Premier of the Dominion of South Africa-Jan Smuts<br>President of the Board of Trade - Robert Boothby  
>Secretary of State for Information - Sir John Reith<br>Secretary of State for India - Leo Amery  
>Lord Chancellor - Viscount Caldecote<br>Leader of the House of Commons and Lord President of the Council - Harold Macmillan

Note:  
>Howe was absolutely instrumental in transforming the Canadian economy for WW2. By giving him effectively free reign over Canada I am expecting a dramatic transformation. As a Canadian politician in the OTL during WW2 he was able to create over 15 Crown Corporations. I am making him a Lord to allow him to allow him to sit in the House of Lords of the Imperial Parliament without need for election. He will be accountable to the King, Lord Halifax, the Governor-General of Canada, and work with the Canadian Premier.<p>

On May 22 the Emergency powers Act is passed giving the King and his government full control over all persons and property within the British Empire. This is used to introduce national service, to nationalize strategic sectors and industries, to clarify the power of the courts, and to shift even more towards civil law.

On June 4, the Dunkirk evacuation is a success. This Miracle kept the British Empire in Europe in the war.

On June 8, Disclosure occurs. Lord Halifax is summoned alone to Windsor Castle to meet with the King. They then travel together to St. Donat's Castle in Wales. On the flight the King asks, "Do you believe that our Empire could stretch across the stars?" Lord Halifax responds after a minute of silence, "Your majesty while the Sun shall never set upon the British Empire I find it hard to believe that any empire of man could stretch so far." Some hours later they arrive at St. Donat's and the King asks Lord Halifax to put on a blindfold. Lord Halifax decides to humour him. They walk for a few minutes, go down an elevator, and Lord Halifax hears a Kawoosh, They walk through the stargate, and the blindfold falls of as a result of Lord Halifax's unstable landing. The King says, "it's alright you can see this now." Lord Halifax finds himself in an unfamiliar castle with the King and several guardsmen milling about and the odd researcher passing by. The King leads him to the room with the writing on the wall and the holographic images. On the way the King asks, "do you believe that images can be projected into the air itself?" Lord Halifax responds in the negative. The King says, "I do, I have seen it." They walk into the room. Lord Halifax is speechless. The King tells Lord Halifax an abbreviated story about the stargate. The King stresses to Lord Halifax that it must be kept secret with all costs. He also tells him about the jet engine development, and how that is related to this project and that allowing Germany to win any war in Europe is out of the question. Lord Halifax agrees to this, more so when told that the Imperial Central Bank will be approached in the next few days with a large offer of a loan of gold and silver. The loan will cover much of the need for foreign exchange needs for the war, and is offered with repayment in pounds sterling. The loan is interest free for during the war, with a special variable rate after the war (repayment based on averaged value of gold at time of repayment). The Britannia Initiative will unofficially be considered a war research imitative backed by the government, and all major research projects will fall under its umbrella. While Lord Halifax is still shocked, he is convinced that Britain will not overly mortgage herself for the sake of the war and with the engine developments they will have the edge in any large scale air battles.

On July 10, the Battle of Britain begins. Winston Churchill becomes well known for making passionate speeches during the battle. The battle while hard at times is winnable due to the technological leap and preparations made before the war.

On September 2, the Destroyers for Bases program proposal is reviewed and is rejected by the British. They let the Americans know they feel insulted over the terms, the low quality of the American ships and let the Americans know that they feel that the Americans trying to rip them off in wartime. They use this insult fairly effectively resulting on significantly better terms for the American war support program which is introduced on January 10 of February the Tube Alloys project is annexed to the Britannia Initiative. The Initiative more than doubles that projects funding and resources. Most of the work on the Tube Alloys project will be a carried out in Canada.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Fall of Ra**

On Abydos the British were expecting the god Ra to arrive. From the natives they knew the standard procedure for his landings. Usually a giant pyramid shaped ship would come out of the sky and land on the pyramid which the stargate on the planet was in. The British had examined the substance the natives were mining for Ra and had determined it could potentially make a very good bomb. They used this material to enhance conventional bombs and motors with great success, testing them in the Abydos desert. Soon it was time for Ra to arrive and the British were prepared. They had a four man team in the pyramid itself, with three companies spread out surrounding it manning ten artillery pieces and anti-aircraft guns. The spread out companies and their equipment were camouflaged, they were hoping as Ra expected no threat they could make peaceful contact or in the alternative that he would not be vigilant. According to the locals once Ra's ship landed it changed slightly and part of the ship folded down, so natural light could shine upon their God. The British reasoned that there artillery, if coordinated could probably damage a ship, at least enough so that it couldn't leave the atmosphere. If they lost contact with their team inside the pyramid they were to attack, when the ship 'opened.'

On June 5 Ra's ship arrived and came down over the pyramid amid a storm.

It landed.

The British troops were amazed at the size of the thing, and wondered what Ra would be like.

Then they lost contact with the men inside the pyramid.

The next day the sky was clear, but there was still no contact with their men. Near midday a precession came from the village to the pyramid, and the pyramid opened up, with huge slabs rearranging themselves to let light in. The artillery units co-ordinate their targeting, hoping that if they work together they can do enough damage. Then the officer in charge, Colonel Cox, gave the order to open fire.

It rained, but it was not water that was in the sky.

Two minutes after the attack started two strange aircraft flew out of the pyramid, fortunately when they got near the artillery they were shot down, but not before ten lives were lost.

By the time the attack had been going on for twenty-five minuets clear damage was done, they heard a loud crashing sound from the pyramid, and one of the plates had fallen off. Within five more minutes another one had fallen.

By the time one hour had passed their guns fells silent.

Colonel Cox ordered bayonets fixed, what were left of the men fixed the bayonets. Then Cox gave the order to charge, and so they did.

Apparently the two guards outside the pyramid had retreated inside with the start of the attack, so they approached unharmed. Inside they had a violent conflict with several guards which had strange metal bird-shaped heads and staffs that could shoot some kind of energy beam at them. They lost twenty good men inside the pyramid that day, with the result being the capture three guards and a bunch of children [the other guards were killed].

Among the dead was the so-called God named Ra.

The prisoners (guards and children), the dead, and one company of soldiers returns to New Gibraltar for interrogation and debriefing while the other two companies secures the site, the natives, who had scattered during the attack started have started to come back, but are smart enough to keep their distance for now. They are told that a traitor tried to impersonate Ra, and that he has been dealt with. The natives are told it is Ra's will now to exclusively mine gold and silver. This they do.

On New Gibraltar the interrogations being. From Ra's body and the prisoners they learn the Ra is not in fact a god although he was the one sun god in Egypt, but a human with some snake-like parasite inside of him. Apparently he is a member of a race known as the Goa'uld, whom rule over much of this galaxy. From the guards they end up asking who Ra's enemy's are, and say they are willing to fight them and that if Ra really is a god he shall come back to life to lead his armies. The guards end up giving the British names and addresses of planets belonging to several of Ra's foes. The names are familiar as they are the names of Gods from various Earth traditions. They establish contact with St. Donat's Castle and inform them of the results of the mission. Special Branches, the Security Service, and Secret Intelligence Service are told to keep an eye out for any odd cults or references to any ancient gods or goddesses. The agencies are surprised at the request, but comply non-the less due to rumours of NAZI occult groups becoming active outside of Germany. Gradually, more scientists, engineers, and researchers are being recruited for the project. The attention of the Britannia Initiative is now focusing on first on Tube Alloys followed by Ra's ship and the fighters that were shot down on Abydos. As it includes weapons technology it is though that it could have the greatest impact on the war effort. Plans are put in place to put off further exploration of new planets until after the war on Earth is over. It is also recognized by some of the people involved that a large permanent off world presence will be needed; one of the military officers had served in India before and recommended trying get a large number of the Ghurkha's to move to New Gibraltar. This suggestion is taken very seriously, and feelers about relocation and citizenship are put out.


	13. Chapter 12

In July of 1941 the Special Air service is formed. On August 9 the Atlantic Charter is agreed to by Lord Halifax and by Franklin D. Roosevelt, it does not contain any reference to self-determination but it does say, "the territories occupied Axis Powers should be returned to their national groups." On December 7 the Empire of Japan attack's Pearl Harbour and the Americans enter the war. The British quickly launches a mission to the United States to licence the technology developed so far during the war mainly a basic jet engine and techniques to quite submarines, the British also share pre-Britannia Initiative information on the MAUD committee. The sale of these technologies recouped a significant amount of supplies for the Home Isles. Any technology released to the Americans is technology that the British Empire is prepared to have another power process.

By now the Bank of Windsor has loaned the Imperial Central Bank roughly seven hundred and fifty million pounds sterling worth of gold and silver. His Majesty's treasury while wondering where all the gold came from doesn't ask too many questions and is more than pleased about the Empire's financial situation. They estimate that as a whole the British Empire's economy can afford the post-war recovery effort but is worried about the long term costs of the loans. The British also reach an agreement with Nationalist China for outright sovereignty over all of the Hong Kong and the New Territories in return for war supplies and several naval vessels upon the conclusion for the war.

Early 1942 witnesses the loss of the Philippines, Hong Kong, Northern Borneo, and the Malay States to the Japanese but not the fall of Singapore. Because of the Ghurkha's and the British military is present in sufficient numbers Singapore itself holds as a fortress against that Japanese storm. On January 23 The Prince George, Duke of Kent arrives in Australia and assumes the post of Governor-General. On February 19 the Japanese launch a raid on Darwin in Australia. This brings calls to "populate or parish," which will receive the Imperial governments full support. The Imperial Government starts looking for ways to take advantage of the war to increase the White population of the Dominions although it has concerns over the population of the Home Isles compared to that of the Dominions. On February 25 the Princess Elizabeth registers for war service, during her service photographs' of her hard at work are leaked at periodically leaked resulting in increase of popularity both for her personally and for the Royal family as a whole. On March 4, Lord Halifax is informed by Emperor George that the Britannia Initiative has encountered hostile aliens and has occupied the planet contact has occurred on.

**Lord Seth of Strathcona? **

Ever sense the incident on Abydos the intelligence services and Special Branch have been listening for rumours of occult activity, and on March 2 they had something. There were rumours in Strathcona on Vancouver Island of a man calling himself by the name of Seth. This man apparently had a cult following which apparently worshipped the ancient Egyptian god Setesh. As soon as preliminary intelligence of this group reached St. Donat's a minor panic occurred. The powers at be were worried over the possibility of a Goa'uld still living on Earth. Interrogations and interview with the guards and children had yielded very limited information regarding the nature of Goa'uld technology. They regarded it as the god Ra's magic. The possibility of capture a Goa'uld is deemed top priority, and a reinforced company of guardsmen which were engaged in the Abydos fight makes its way to Strathcona. The Britannia Initiative hopes that Seth if he can be made to cooperate could help them understand the technology of the Goa'uld and possibly give them a better picture of the galaxy.

Once there they get special branch to seal the area, the official story is that an important German spy had been uncovered and the special security measures were necessary to ensure his capture.

Seth is concerned, rather it should be said that Seth had been concerned for some time. Seth had existed in a state of exile from the Goa'uld civilization for centuries, but that did not mean he was without fear of Ra as once they were enemies and Ra does not forget. But neither did Seth, and he still had a desire to kill Ra and was concerned what would happen to him if the System Lords or event the pesky Tok'ra found him. Seth was not worried about the humans thought, he knew that if they kept fighting each other they would be in a good position to create a diversion if other Goa'uld returned to Earth.

Or so he though...

On March 25 the storming of Seth's compound begins. The compound is in a mountainous, wooded area. There are various people around the cabin, presumably cult members acting as guards. They are armed with weapons, both of human and of alien origin. They recognize Zat'nik'tel from Ra's mother ship, and know how to use them. Regretfully though only 12 guardsmen are equipped with them due to a desire to minimize the amount of alien technology on Earth. At a distance guardsmen try to pick off cult members one at a time, but this is not completely successful. Eventually it moves into a more conventional fight between the Guardsmen and the cultists, as cultists are disabled if they have a Zat'nik'tel the guardsman will pick it up and start using it. The cultists are fanatically devoted to Seth, unknown to the British the cultists are under in the influence of Nish'ta, a mind control substance used by the Goa'uld. As the guardsmen gradually make their way towards Seth as they take down the cultists they take their Zat'nik'tel to use instead of their conventional weapons, they do this out of a desire to minimize the loss of life and hopefully gain more people to interrogate.

Gradually they get to Seth, but just as the first guardsmen get near him he releases Nish'ta, when these guardsmen are exposed they turn against their comrades, but are shot quickly with a Zat'nik'tel, Seth joins them very quickly. He is stripped of all possessions, and redressed in a prisoner's uniform. When his hide-a-way is searched thirty Zat'nik'tel are found along with fifty grenades of Goa'uld design.

Seth is kept unconscious, and is flown from Vancouver Island to St Donat's. Every time he comes to he is rendered unconscious again. When we finally comes to and is not shot he is not happy, he is wondering exactly who has him and what they know and want. He is most surprised when King George is standing in front of him when he comes to. King George informs Seth that it is in his best interest to cooperate. King George left the room and the questioning of Seth begins. Seth's treatment is not unduly harsh, he is allowed to eat, although rations limit the amount he is fed. He is asked who he is, what species, why he was in Strathcona, why he is on Earth, and what are his view on Ra. Seth's demand to be released is refused outright. Gradually Seth cooperates, particularly when learning that Ra has been killed, but he was disappointed that he was not the one to end Ra's life.

The British offer Seth a deal, they offer to let him out of a prison cell in exchange for his service, and contingent upon good behaviour potentially his release. Seth accepts, as at this point his alternative is not pleasant. He believes that if he works with for the British he will eventually be able to escape or if not escape use the British to his advantage against other Goa'uld. For the first month in service he tells the Britannia Initiative about the Goa'uld in general, and gives a very basic introduction to their technology which allows the Initiative access to the computer systems on Ra's mothership. Then he is assigned to work on the Tube Alloys project. Seth feels the project itself is primitive and not worthy of his skills but assists none the less works reasonably efficiently. By late 1944 a several basic nuclear bombs will have been constructed by the Initiative. According to Seth the greatest reason it took so long is the primitive state of Earth technology and inadequate supplies and resources. At all times Seth is kept under guard.

The Britannia Initiative has completed a relatively comprehensive search of Ra's mothership. During their search they uncovered several hundred staff weapons and Zat'nik'tel, as well as four more of the open-cockpit aircraft they encountered earlier in combat. Samples of the weapons are returned to New Gibraltar, although the fighter aircraft is too large to fit through the gate two of them are partially disassembled and brought through. Given it is not a labour intensive project several staff weapons have been converted to staff rifles.


	14. Chapter 13

On June 6 of 1942 the status of Provisional British Subject is created, this status is created so that people could become British subjects without going through the normal naturalization process, they are required as are all new British subjects to take a oath or solemn affirmation of loyalty to the King (and his lawful heirs and successors), but they cannot vote in elections and automatically renounce there previous citizenship. They may apply to become full British subjects after a period of five years. This is done with the quiet backing of the Bank of Windsor, which offers to forgive one hundred and fifty million pounds sterling worth of debt to get the measure passed. The debt reduction is conditioned both upon the passing of this measure, the large scale resettlement of persons from Europe during the later days of the war and in the post-war period, and commitments on the Church of England's involvement in the process. His Majesty's Treasury thinks there will be a net benefit from the relocation as the costs of resettlement of even ten million refugees and immigrants in terms of long term tax considerations and the debt reduction. It is looking at making a post-war German government pay for any resettlement costs.

On May 12 of 1943 the Trident Conference is held. This is followed by the Quadrant Conference on August 14. Nuclear technology is not mentioned during either of these conferences beyond the extent of information already shared.On August 23, some of families of people working for the Britannia Imitative start moving to New Gibraltar, this is going at a very slow pace due to significantly increasing security concerns. A list of persons and items of interest is prepared for the British military, during operations on continental Europe certain persons and items are to be immediately detained and sent to St Donat's Castle. This list contains almost every key Axis researcher, engineer, inventor, and scientist as well as any information on their projects and designs as well as all patent information**. **On September 3 the invasion the Italian mainland starts. The British start offering Provisional British Subject status to persons whose origin is in Eastern or Southern Europe, the Soviet Union, or Russia (e.g. White Russians, Soviet Citizens, Poles, Yugoslavs, and Cossacks). These persons are evacuated, at first quietly but later openly, from Europe to the British Empire; this measure is not at all appreciated by the Soviet Union but the United States was willing to entertain the policy and help the British with it. By the end of 1949 just over four million non- ethnic Germans would be evacuated to the British Empire.

On June 6 of 1944 D-Day occurs with Allied forces landing on the Beaches of Normandy, it also marks true start of a three way race between the British, Americans, and Soviets to gain as much technology and as many researchers from Germany as possible. The British and French are in discussion over plans for post-war Germany. On June 20 the French and British take their plan for Germany to the United States, they agree that a Germany must have a reduced industrial capacity; the French are in favour of sending Germans overseas which to the surprise of the Americans the British strongly support, the British position is that in a post-war environment that most displaced persons should be offered the opportunity to make new lives for themselves and that a high population level in a pastoral economy would not be successfully. They call for the resettlement of displaced persons and expellees in the British Empire. On June 26 the British Government informs the Britannia Initiative they wish to use a Tube Alloys device on the Japanese and that an Avro Lancaster bomber should be made ready. July 1 marks the Bretton Woods Conference, the British work hard to protect there position, by refusing to make any concessions with regard to trade within the British Empire and to keep limits on currency convertibility. They do propose a currency swap though with an exchange of two-hundred and fifty million pounds being exchanged with the United States for dollars, the British offer similar, but smaller one time swaps with other countries. The United States agrees, but they see it as a way to gain some more influence over the British in the future, in return with some reluctance the British agree to have a fixed Gold-Dollar-Pound Sterling exchange rate.

On February 4 of 1945 the Yalta Conference is held in which the British Empire agrees to repatriate all Soviet Citizens to the Soviet Union, although left unsaid at the conference the British do not consider Provisional British subjects to be Soviet Citizens. On April 30 Adolf Hitler commits suicide. May 8 is forever marked as V - E Day. On July 15 an election is held in the British Empire resulting in a continuation of a Conservative-Monarchist government. The Conservative platform was a surprisingly liberal one in some respects proposing an Imperial Health Service, construction of large scale public housing, improved and universal education, and full employment. The Liberal and Labour parties and Conservative parties have differing views of full employment, for the Conservatives the idea was more akin to a job guarantee where anyone who wants to work can do so, with the governments employing those people who wish to work but are not employed by the private sector. The Conservatives draw on both the war effort and the recession recovery efforts to find their success, and in there manifesto they included a section about respect for the monarchical tradition of the British Empire.

On July 16 the Potsdam Conference starts, attending for the British are Lord Halifax and Princess Elizabeth. The Princess remains quite during the talks, but is observing and taking notes. The Conference agrees to changes in the German borders, the expulsion of ethnic Germans from Eastern Europe, and that they should be resettled either in Germany or in the British Empire and the costs of resettlement should be borne by Germany. In return for the resettlement issue the British Empire concedes to the Soviets an additional 5% of the industrial capacity of the Western Zones and a dozen naval vessels in exchange. On August 2 at the close of the Potsdam Conference Princess Elizabeth speaks privately with President Truman. Princess Elizabeth says, "Father has asked us to inform you that we too have a rather powerful weapon, and if we hold an explosives dropping contest over Japan I should think that we will make a bigger explosion." On August 5 an American atomic bomb is dropped on Hiroshima. The British launch a two Avro Lancaster's on August 7; one Lancaster has a bomb and the other an observation crew, including two Americans from the August 5th flight. The British drop their bomb on Nagasaki; it contained just a trace of naquadah at Seth's suggestion. Seth actually wanted to use a fair bit of naquadah as part of the bomb, but the British only allowed a small trace as so not to make it detectable. The resulting explosion resulted in destruction on a far larger scale then Hiroshima, with the explosion being about three times as powerful. Quietly, the American President is dismayed as he had been hoping to use the bomb in future negotiations against the British and at the size of the explosion, he did not think that the British project could have gotten so far ahead. With the approval of Congress he starts to increase military research funding. Stalin is much less happy then Truman, his spies had failed to inform him that the British project had gotten so far, and he feels left out being the only major power without a nuclear bomb. He orders spying operations stepped up in both the United States and the British Empire and becomes more accepting of Eastern European migration to the British Empire as a way to increase his intelligence network.

With the conclusion of the Tube Alloy development program the attention of both Seth and the Britannia Initiative is refocused at space. The Initiative has determined, and Seth has confirmed that naquadah, the mineral that was being mined for Ra on Abydos is the basis for all Goa'uld technology. The Initiative rebalances mining operations on Abydos to balance between economic sufficiency (gold and silver) and material importance (naquadah). A refinery for naquadah is being constructed under the guidance of Seth on New Gibraltar, along with other construction. Some of the new construction is more permanent housing, laboratory space, factory space, but also the start of a place to move the Stargate to in preparation of more off-world reconnaissance. The current projects related to the Stargate in priority order are to have Seth construct three long range communication devices (to allow for non-Stargate communication between Earth, New Gibraltar, and Abydos), reconfiguring enough staff rifles to field two companies with them, develop the capacity to manufacture staff type weapons and cannons, and continue to learn about Goa'uld technology related both to weapons and to starship construction. While Seth knows enough about Goa'uld technology to be of significant assistance he does not know the most up-to date information about there technology due to his extended stay on Earth but still knows a fair bit, and with controlled access to Ra's ship and computer he believes it not to have evolved to far. Seth is willing to actively assist because of his fear of the other Goa'uld and the Tok'ra discovering him. He realizes that if the British start more actively exploring then the risk of his discovery increases, the best option in event of his discovery it to have heavily armed people defending him.


	15. Chapter 14

On August 13 Emperor Hirohito accepts terms of Potsdam Declaration and August 15 is considered V-J Day which also marks the first ships leaving Germany with evacuees arriving in Australia. On August 14 Indonesian nationalists declare Indonesian independence, only in September do British troops land in Java to accept Japanese surrender. On September 15 the franchise in India is increased to include about twenty-percent of the population, up from about ten percent. By now the British are rapidly working on three operations: the demobilization of their forces, the resettlement of refugees and expellees, and the providing of supplies to the Home Isles. Every British, Norwegian, and other ship they could procure left Germany full of people, and sailed to the various parts of the Empire, they would then return to Europe with either supplies, soldiers to return home, or a combination thereof. The ships were well paid, and along with the costs of the occupation of Germany the British are billing the Germans support the cost of resettling of persons and expellees, not differentiating in terms of billing between German and non-German persons. The British are also resettling more people from the United Kingdom itself. Once they arrive at their destinations the "New British" are held, usually for a three month period, for education purposes to learn about the British way of life (e.g. loyalty to the Crown, an abbreviated English language course, how to access government services, excreta). This effort is heavily supported and operated in conjunction with the Church of England. The New British are encouraged to Anglicize their names. In the British occupation zone in Germany, steal production and coal mining resume, pursuant to the occupation agreements with its allies the coal and steel is taken as reparations, about four percent of the steel and one percent of the coal finds its way to St. Donat's and through the Stargate, but the rest is re-exported by the United Kingdom to other countries in Europe in need of steal or coal for their own reconstruction efforts, this is paid for by the other countries in terms of any surplus food they have, which is used to partially feed British Germany and the United Kingdom, and in terms of loans to the British which are payable in pounds sterling.

On September 5 of 1945 Igor Gouzenko defects from the Soviet Union to the British Empire from his station in Ottawa. This defection is taken very seriously and a series of investigations on Soviet and communist activities in the British Empire starts anew. Due to prevailing views people from Cambridge are treated with suspicion, and a comprehensive review of Security Service and Secret Intelligence Service personal is conducted. This review is conducted jointly by the Special Branch of the Metropolitan Police and HM's Bureau for Security and Intelligence Concerns (founded 1867).

On November 7 of 1945 HM King George issues Letters creating a legislative framework and issuing a charter to the Britannia Initiative. The letters renames the Initiative the Royal Britannia Initiative in recognition of its research contribution to the war effort, grant special dispensation to the Initiative, exempting it from many laws, allows it to grant degrees, places all persons working for and studying with the Initiative under a special justice system, all information regarding the Stargate (as well as all alien technology, and related things) is classified as official secrets and extends the Official Secrets Act beyond its normal parameters, and places HM's Bureau for Security and Intelligence Concerns within the Initiative's preview. The Bureau is reformed; it is to act as a counterpart with the Security Service, Secret Intelligence Service, and Government Communications Headquarters (GCHQ), but unlike those agencies its members are considered peace officers. It also will be responsible for matters concerning the Initiative and ensuring the secrecy of the Stargate and aliens. Due to its unique role the Initiative, or at least its Stargate related components, are militarized.

On December 5 of 1945 a breakthrough is made on Abydos. During their explorations of Ra's pyramid they had noticed writing on the walls of a chamber underneath the Stargate area. They succeeded in deciphering enough of the writing to determine there was a secret chamber, and noticed a red gem on the wall. Hoping for the best they shined a red coloured light at the gem, and the wall opened. Inside the hidden room they found many great treasures, including a stone tablet written in a language which at first glance looked very similar to one of the languages found in the Castle on New Gibraltar. This tablet and all of the treasures were carefully catalogued and shipped to New Gibraltar for storage.

On December 7 two treaties are signed: the Anglo-Icelandic Defence Agreement and the Anglo-Norwegian Treaty of 1945. With the Icelandic treaty the British Empire takes responsibility for the Defence of Iceland, and is permitted to establish military and communications establishments there. The Norwegian agreement is much more far-reaching. During the war Norway's king and government in exile were in the United Kingdom, and many Norwegians served alongside the British. With this treaty the Norwegians and British sign a defencive alliance, the Norwegians agree to harmonize military organization and equipment with the British, and the two governments will reduce tariffs and trade barriers with each other.


	16. Chapter 15

On January 2 of the year 1946 the British Empire quietly launches a strategic review to consider ways to maintain and strengthen the Empire. It will report back in early June.

On January 7, Austrian borders are recognized and it is divided into four occupation zones, and on January 8 Lord Howe is given a new job. He has been ordered to consolidate all of the Crown corporations created for the War into several Empire-wide companies.

On January 4 a team prepares to conduct reconnaissance through the Stargate. Seth and Ra's guards provided some information about the galaxy at large, but with Ra's death and Seth's long exile it is expected that some of their information is out of date. A list of planets has been put together that are known to Seth as uninhabited by humans or Jaffa but not to Ra's guards. The British want to know what is out there, but not to rush into major engagements or contacts so soon. Two sections are sent, with the new staff rifles and zat'nik'tels. The world they arrive on has no human life, as they start to explore they find fossilized remains of Symbiote's.

On January 10 the first meeting of the United Nations occurs in London. The British and French were able to get the term self-determination removed from the Charter; both of these countries want to maintain their colonial Empires. As far as the world is publically concerned the space age has begun with Project Diana. The first United Nations Security Council meeting happens on January 17.

On February 2 the British Nuclear Establishment is created. This entity will be responsible for the development of nuclear technology for the British Empire. It still falls under the Initiative, but some of its public functions such as power generation will gradually fall under government scrutiny.

On February 4 contact is made on the new planet. Some non-combat personal were conducting more extensive excavations of the fossils when a native creature abducted one of them. The remainder of the non-combat personal were escorted to the gate while the remainder of their guard detail went in pursuit. Reinforcements were summoned. During the night they camped by body of water, and one of the soldiers awoke in the morning with a small mark on the back of his neck. After a quick brek, and observed a creature much like the fossil and the parasite Ra jump out of the water. They continued purist, but one of the other soldiers noticed the mark. The infected soldier's eyes flashed red, this was noticed and he was shot with a zat'nik'tel but not before injuring a soldier. Sufficed to say when they caught up to the creature they were neither in a charitable mood or particularly happy. Contact with a scary looking alien race and losing a man can do that to a person. They were able to get there person back, as the he had communicated to an extent with the alien. Seth was able to provide information about the creature. He told the Initiative that it was a Unas and they were the first species used for hosts by the Goa'uld. The British would return to this world to catch parasites for study, over the next three months they would capture two different types. One type appeared like Seth and Ra and was fairly common, and one type which was identified as a Queen which was fairly uncommon. They recovered seven live symbiote's and 8 dead of the common type and one live Queen. Thankfully they had not lost any more people and started wearing neck protection and masks while on this world. Future off world exploration is being postponed though. Between New Gibraltar and Abydos there is enough to be learned, explored and studied without venturing further afield.

On February 18 the British Empire officially launches its space program. The official program will be spread out over the Empire, with research or launch facilities gradually being constructed in most of the present Dominions and the United Kingdom. The program will not be as ambitious in the near term as its American or Soviet counterparts. Most of the technology which will be developed for the public program will be tested first on New Gibraltar. The program will be used to partially fund the Initiative, as the Initiative will be administering the program, which will lead towards resources and personal gradually being funnelled into off world research and development.

On March 5, Winston Churchill makes a speech on the Iron Curtin. Despite initial beliefs over Churchill's soundness, he proved himself as Defence Secretary during the war. In this role he worked with King George, whom is the head of the British military on improving terms. His Majesty offers to make Churchill the next Prime Minister if he agrees to accept a place in the Lords and to head a National Government. Lord Halifax is amenable towards leaving office within the next two years.

On March 10 with British forces start their withdrawal from Lebanon. The British signal quietly to the United States that they will not be able to act as a buffer against Soviet influence in Turkey or Greece. The United States interprets this correctly as an invitation to assert influence in that region, and will look for ways to increase its global influence. While being anti-communist Truman is still slightly unsettled about the power of British nuclear weapons, and is open to the idea of United States being the global power rather than a global power even if it does not have the most powerful nuclear weapon.

On April 17, France recognizes Syria's independence.

On June 3, Interpol is reformed and on June 10 change occurs in Italy as it becomes a republic.

On June 23 the review of the British Empire is completed and report shown to the Royal Family and the Government. It recommends the gradual withdrawal of the British Empire from India, West Africa, East Africa, Palestine and the Middle East. As a general principle it is recognized that internal migration between from the colonies to the Realm and Dominions should be permitted. This recommendation comes from the view that the more money sent to the colonies as remittance the less that will need to be spent from the Empire's treasury, also that the colonies could provide additional labour if needed.

India: Continue to increase local participation in self-government with independence recommended for 1950 or upon the death of the Emperor, whichever is later.

Ceylon: recommend integration to create a bridge between the Empire and an independent India as well as a possible place to locate light and medium industry and manufacturing.

Maldives: not a strategic interest to maintain, independence after India has achieved it.

Malay Peninsula and Northern Borneo: Form union of between the Malay states and Northern Borneo, maintain Singapore as a colony and transition it into a Dominion for 1960 but start introducing more responsible government earlier. Offer people the option of maintain their status of British subjects post independence.

Pacific Islands: Integrate Papua New Guinea into the Dominion of Australia legally within a year and promote immigration and development. Other islands or island groups could be integrated into New Zealand or become Dominions or a Realm in the case of Tonga. Other than the case of Papua New Guinea other islands should not be considered a priority, but economic integration should occur and immigrations restrictions from the Dominions and Realm should be loosened to allow the immigration of islanders.

East and Central Africa: gradual independence, but not a priority. Commence gradual development out of the colonies own resources. Suggested independence in 1980. Other note: partition Anglo-Egyptian Sudan.

Palestine: independence within five years, preferable as two states one Jewish and one Arab.

Gulf States and Aden: maintain military presence and use as leverage for economic concessions. Do not agree to lift protectorates until at least 1975.

British West Indies: work to fully integrate into the British Empire as several Dominions. It should be a priority due to its sizable white British population and that demographically it will not radically change the political landscape. Most areas should become Dominions prior to 1955. Suggest first Dominions to be Jamaica as well as Trinidad and Tobago. This is due to the fact they are the largest colonies in the region and are of strategic importance. Integration will also weaken calls in these colonies for independence or self-goverment.

West Africa: Introduce partial self government and transition towards 1965 independence.

Various small Islands, Gibraltar, and Crown dependencies: integrate into the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland

Cyprus: maintain permanent military base areas, but allow for eventual independence.

Malta: integrate into the British Empire either as a Dominion or as a part of the United Kingdom. Should be a priority due to its European population and longstanding loyalty.

On July 6 the Bank of Windsor, the Imperial Central Bank, and HM's Treasury reach an agreement for the repayment of the loans made by the Bank of Windsor during the war. Instead of having to pay back the loans using tax revenue or general funds the Imperial Central Bank will issue the amount to the Bank of Windsor. The Bank of Windsor had to agree not to use the six hundred and fifty million pounds sterling overnight, and spread out the issue over several years, and not overly concentrate the issue in one Dominion, Realm, or colony. With this part of the Empire's debt dealt with the balance of Empire's debt should be fully paid off by 1955. The Bank of Windsor will use the funds both to invest in aircraft, communication, mining, and technology companies as well as to work towards establishing a stable long term income source for the Initiative. The mining companies will be used gradually to unload minerals mined off world. The United State is curious where the British Empire obtained the gold during the war, but cannot deduce where it came from although there conclusions are that it could be from either South Africa, Australia, Canada or a combination thereof as all three of these Dominions have had substantial gold deposits.

On July 25 the King David Hotel is bombed in Jerusalem. This is taken as a prompt by His Majesty's Government and talks quietly being with Transjordan.

On August 6 a reform happens to the official church in the British Empire, excluding Scotland. The United Church of Britain (historic note: for a time the Church of England was called the United Church of England and Ireland so I am adapting the name from this) shall no longer receive any tithes, but rather people may make a contribution to the church through income tax. Also the Church in relation to the House of Lords is changed, so that more Archbishops may sit in the House, although the number of Lords Spiritual does not change The Church has gradually been increasing the size of its membership in Ireland and the Dominions, although the Catholic Church is still the largest Church in Ireland its membership is in the decline.

On November 12 a truce occurs between Indonesian nationalists and the Dutch Army, this leads the Netherlands to recognize the Republic of Indonesia on November 15. On November 18, 8 British servicemen are killed in Jerusalem by Jewish nationalists, and the British Empire's last forces in Indonesia leave on November 28th.

On December 15 a preliminary agreement is reached with Transjordan, and Transjordan assumes administrative responsibility for the West Bank of the Jordan River. This is not entirely an act of good will as it will enhance that country's prestige by giving it guardianship of several Muslim holy sites. The British cease there supervision of Transjordan's government.

1946 developments on New Gibraltar: The facilities for processing naquadah have been completed, and a translation program has been developed by Seth so he no longer has to translate every single line of script on Ra's computers. Progress on developing a British space fighter is going rather slow, although the British are now able to build basic staff cannons. The British versions are less efficient than those possessed by the System Lords, but this is to be expected for a first generation weapon.


	17. Chapter 16

**1947 on Earth**  
>The year 1947 started with coal mines being nationalized in the United Kingdom on the first of January. On January 15 Papua New Guinea is annexed to the Dominion of Australia; several islands were transferred to the Solomon Islands though.<p>

March 1 brought the creation of the International Monetary Fund, and March 29 brought a rebellion against the French in Madagascar.

In May the Truman Doctrine enters into effect for Greece and Turkey, with the Marshal Plan being outlined in June. The British are warm to the plan, but do not receive as much as France or comparable countries due to their primarily domestic borrowing during the war, and the resources that can be mobilized from the Dominions to finish the rebuilding of the United Kingdom.

In India on June 24 the franchise becomes a universal franchise. This is done in preparation of more parts of the Government in India being accountable to the Indian parliament next year.

On July 10 Princess Elizabeth announces engagement to Philip Mountbatten. The one quasi-row in the relationship was over the formal name of the royal family when Elizabeth becomes queen. This ended with both Elizabeth and her father saying it would stay Windsor, end of discussion. With the end of the War the princess has been rather busy, working publically several capacities with the Royal Britannia Initiative (director, policy setting), His Majesty's Diplomatic Service (sitting in on negotiations, occasionally taking part in the discussions, serving as the formal ambassador to the United Nations), and general Royal duties as well as serving as Counsellor of State (acting on behalf of her father, interacting with politicians and the military, attending Privy Council meetings, appearing at public events).

On July 7 the Roswell Incident occurs. Unknown to the public this will mark the beginning of the United States knowledge of extraterrestrial life. The incident was in fact the crashing of an Asgard scout ship on a routine mission to monitor Earth development (and perhaps to collect genetic samples); the crash damaged the ship and killed the two Asgard onboard. The ship and its crew will make its way to Area 51.

October and November mark a slight downsizing of the British Empire as it withdraws from Iraq and starts its withdrawal from Palestine. In Palestine the West Bank is now fully administered by Transjordan, which has agreed in principle to the Jewish Agency administering the rest of the mandate (excluding the Gaza strip); the still young United Nations General Assembly tries to meddle in the issue by voting to partition Palestine. On November 20 Princess Elizabeth marries the Duke of Edinburgh.

**1947 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

With the capacity to build staff type weapons cemented the issue of rate of fire has been brought to the forefront. The ability to rapidly increase their rate of fire is currently beyond their grasp, and they do not wish to turn to Seth for help with everything. They choose to take a shortcut, instead of using one staff cannon that can shoot slowly, why not work to have several in a mount to increase the overall rate of fire without sacrificing power? By the end of the year quad mounts will become mainstream for production. Initially they will only be deployed on New Gibraltar. The term Energy Cannon is used instead of staff cannon. The basic model is referred to as EC-1 and the quad version as EC-1(Q). The design work allows them to be hooked up to an external power source to increase the number of shots they can fire, although naquadah reactors are still in the works. The other technological project in the work is an off world probe, which can send information through the Stargate. This is to improve the survival and security chances for the Initiative. They are becoming increasingly worried about the chances of ending up on a planet which has a large number of hostiles. The prototype probe will be tested next year with the next scheduled off world excursion. Security has also been improved at all three gates, with there being a fully sealed area around each gate. The seal consists of a concrete and glass barrier with a large door. There are weapons ports in the barriers that can opened to allow fire towards the gate.

Alan Turing is stolen from the National Physical Laboratory. He is given a fairly generous budget for his work and is relocated to New Gibraltar. He is fascinated with the idea of crystal computing and will work to push the limits of British computing technology. Most of his non-crystal work will be sifted through and gradually used by non-Initiative related government agencies. As opposed to only using crystal technology, which they do not fully understand, the British will work hard in pushing limits of conventional computer technology which they can then use for their research.

On Abydos, the British have started providing medical services and the locals, and have started to introduce more advanced mining equipment. Also the Initiative has drafted an off world marriage policy.

Seth is gradually becoming more pleased with his situation; the British he has determined are competent for a less advanced race and are capable of learning from his wealth of experience both in terms of technology and in listening to his advice on going out into the galaxy. He is advising the British explore planets formerly belonging to Ra that have been abandoned for some time, and to try attack several minor outposts dressed up as Ra's guards. He wants the System Lords to be in conflict with each other; as if they are fighting each other they will not think of him or Earth.


	18. Chapter 17

**On Earth in 1948**  
>Between Bridge, Richmond Terrace, Whitehall and Victoria Embankment a large construction project is underway, a new Parliament building for the British Empire. Given the large growth in number of British subjects being represented in parliament it is untenable to share facilities in existing chambers of the Palace of Westminster. The new part of the Palace of Westminster marks a distinct break from tradition in the design of the chambers. The two large chambers, each capable of sitting thousands of Members of Parliament or Lords, are shaped as hemispheres. Downing Street is also undergoes changes, with an annex being constructed and the existing buildings being renovated. This will create separate residences for the Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom and the British Empire. On occasion the Emperor will play a game of divide and rule, playing the Parliaments, the two Prime Ministers and various Premiers against each other.<p>

The Beginning of January has the inauguration of a General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade and the nationalization of railways within the United Kingdom. GATT is weaker then what the Americans had wanted, and protects Imperial Preference.

January 31 is the day of the foundation of the Malaysia, which includes the Malay Peninsula, several islands, and Northern Borneo. The Malaysia is fairy centralized and a British Crown Colony, albeit with semi-responsible government. As a colony its head of state is the same as that of the British Empire, and the English language is enshrined as the language of government, but Malay will remain an official language. The Sultans become a part of the British peerage with the rank of Viscount but one was made an Earl. Sultans also retain positions within their respective states, but have less power.

On March 20 the first elections are held in Singapore, and a form harmonization process is ongoing in Ceylon, Malta, and the British West Indies. This effort is a step towards integration.

On April 3, Truman sings the Marshal Plan and its first spending authorization begins.

May is the start of a military conflict in Palestine with the Declaration of Independence of Israel on the 14th, and an Arab-Israeli War. The war will result in the firm establishment of the State of Israel and the formal acceptance of the annexation of the West Bank to Transjordan.

June 17 is the start of the Malayan Emergency, and a state of Emergency is declared throughout Singapore and Malaysia. The Emergency is due to a communist insurgency, drawing from their experience in South Africa the British will employ concentration camps starting early on during the Emergency. June also has the Berlin Blockade.

On July 4 the Imperial Health Service Act is enacted, and on the 29th the Summer Olympics begin in London.

Other notable events in 1948 are the establishing of the two Korean states, and the adoption of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights by the United Nations General Assembly, but not by the British Empire. In the years ahead the British Empire will avoid supporting, signing, or ratifying any agreements which will restrict its actions or change its legislative, judicial, or executive processes. Several Bahia's from Persia tried to immigrate to Australia, originally the immigration officials deemed them Asiatic, but upon review the Governor-General Prince George deemed them 'white enough.' This decision will allow Baha'i's and Persians to immigrate to the British Empire, the Emperor upon hearing the decision approved of Prince George's decision. This decision will also be applied to Arabs, but particularly to Christians and non-Muslims. The other item of notes are about education and South Africa. In regards to the Empire's education policy, with the end of the war there is more of a demand for higher education. More focus is being placed on the hard sciences and engineering as opposed to the social sciences and liberal arts. In South Africa Smuts's party is re-elected on a gradual integration platform, following the election prohibitions on non-white land ownership are lifted, and education spending for blacks is increased in preparation for gradual integration. Although they are not allowed to vote most major political parties are starting to accept black members in South Africa, this is to prevent the rise of strong independence party by encouraging precipitation within the current framework.

**1948 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

The population of New Gibraltar has now reached ten thousand, and is increasing. With the demobilization of much of the armed forces and the end of the war more people can be recruited, there is still a shortage of skilled scientists and engineers. The Royal Britannia Initiative has launched its first degree programs with focuses in computing, engineering, physics, and chemistry with a small archaeology program. These programs are accessible only to persons that can obtain the necessary security clearance or work for the Initiative, this will include British subjects born off-world. More personnel from HM's Diplomatic and Colonial Services are brought into the Initiative in preparation for more regular exploration.

The first probe vehicle is finished in March. It contains a basic sensor package to relay atmospheric data and visual images through the Stargate. The sensing equipment is mostly a modification of Goa'uld technology. During the year the Initiative conduced ten off world excursions. The first six worlds visited were from a list of minor Goa'uld planets obtained from Ra's soldiers and his ship's database, and were conducted by soldiers dressed as Ra soldiers. The worlds raided were very minor outposts and small mining planets. On three of the worlds they did not encounter any Jaffa or armed resistance of any kind. On one world they found a small mine being operated by the locals for the god Apophis, this was the first time the British have encountered Jaffa. Fortunately it was just a small patrol, and they came back alive with two prisoners although the other four Jaffa retreated. This incident will lead to increasing hostility between Apophis and Heru'ur.

The former worlds of Ra only the initial personal through the gate dressed as Ra's soldiers, after they determine that there is no current Goa'uld activity, regularly dressed personnel follow. One the former worlds of Ra they found one mining world now run by a human, with no supervision whatsoever. Apparently on this world had not seen any Jaffa or Goa'uld for centuries but still sent regular tribute through the Stargate. On this world, Terella, the British are able to replace the human six-hundred and fifty year old Pyrus as the force of power on this world. Over the next two years they will work to end slavery in the mines, and will gradually institute a more economically compatible structure. This world and its population of six thousand will become a distant colony, and a small source of naquadah. The British will not heavily commit to this world but will maintain a small continuous presence.

The most important discovery this year though is the world of Pangar. Pangar is a world that was once ruled by Ra, and then by one of his rivals but has been abandoned by the Goa'uld for over three hundred years. It the most advanced world that the British have visited yet, being about sixty years behind Western Europe and the United states in terms of technology. When the first teams arrive on Pangar they find themselves in a colonnade, perhaps of a former temple complex. British contact was not anticipated there, but was not unwelcome. The area around the Stargate is the center of exploration of Pangar's past and is the site of an archaeological dig. The Pangarans are glad that there first contact in hundreds of years is with a human civilization. Their security force is rather suspicious though, and the energy weapons carried by British personal were a cause for concern. Fortunately for the British, it was the civilian leadership that controls the security forces not the opposite.

After several days of contact a British linguist and archaeologist are brought in to look at some of the ruins including a chamber where the writing had not yet been translated. The writing is recognizable as some form of Goa'uld but they could not translate it. A copy of the writing is made and brought back to New Gibraltar for a more thorough analysis.

Meanwhile talks are progressing, with the Pangaran government and some senor members of the Pangaran Security Force seriously considering a proposal made by the British. Overall the security force recognizes that if people can come through the gate after so many years, then so could another Goa'uld. There also exists the possibility of the Goa'uld returning by means of a ship, this is a even greater cause due to the lack of available countermeasure. What the British are offering is along the lines of their agreements with the people of Malta. Malta is almost unique in that it voluntarily became a British colony. The British are offering to advance Pangaran technology by more than sixty years in return for becoming what in British terms could be described as a cross between a colony and a Dominion. A fully integrated yet not granted representation in the lowest house of the British Parliament.

After three days the linguist has made out enough of the text to understand that Ra had imprisoned what at first thought was a Goa'uld named Egeria on Pangar. It did not take long to realize the significance of that name, by comparing it against a list of Goa'uld that they knew of and by explicitly asking Seth to tell them of Egeria. While reluctant he did tell them what he knew: that Egeria was a former Queen of Ra whom developed a disdain for the methods of the System Lords and formed a rebellion against them, Seth also said that Egeria had believed in something she called 'blending' where a host and symbiote would share a body.

A day after the discovery of the meaning of the text and answers from Seth the British asked if the Pangarans were in possession of a Goa'uld. They received an affirmative answer, and after a partial disclosure of what they knew about this particular queen managed to exchange it for the Queen and symbiotes the Initiative already had in 'custody ' on New Gibraltar.

The talks take a break at the beginning of December until the New Year, a small tour is arranged for a Pangaran delegation to visit Earth. This takes place around Christmas, with a tour of several factories, a performance of the Messiah in London, a inspection of a company of Guardsmen and viewing of several aircraft, and a brief meeting between the delegation and the Emperor, Lord Halifax, and Princess Elizabeth.


	19. Chapter 18

**On Earth in 1949**

In May Israel is admitted to the United Nations and the Berlin Blockade is lifted. The Federal Republic of Germany is established on May 23. The North Atlantic Treaty Organization is founded on August 24, its formation almost didn't take place due to the British, French, and Dutch concerns about their non-European or North American holdings not being covered under the treaty, this was resolved with the final version of the treaty so that non-European or North American holdings will be covered but only if they are fully integrated into their respective countries. The treaty only concerns attacks by other states, not non-state threats. On September 2 part of the Belgian Congo is sold to the British Empire for fifty million pounds sterling and an increase in the amount of steel it receives. This creates a significantly smaller border for Northern Rhodesia. In October the People's Republic of China is proclaimed and the Democratic Republic of Germany is established. The close of the year marks the granting of sovereignty by Queen Juliana of the Netherlands to Indonesia, but not sovereignty over West Papua; also, the government of the Republic of China finishes its evacuation to Taiwan, and declares Taipei its temporary capital city.

The population of the United Kingdom, the Bahamas, and the Dominion of Australia increase slightly with the incorporation of several British possessions and colonies. The Channel Islands, Gibraltar, and Malta have been annexed to the United Kingdom although Gibraltar is still treated as a military base, the Turks and Caicos Islands are annexed to the Bahamas, and the Solomon Islands are annexed to the Dominion of Australia. Immigration laws also changed to increase migration from British colonies to the United Kingdom and the Dominions; this policy is not as well received as one would hope as it is seen to dilute 'the White British Empire.' Despite fears, mass migration does not occur immediately.

In other global developments in India a new constitutional arrangement is finalized, guaranteeing the role of the Princes in India post-independence. The agreement is to establish a Parliamentary Sovereignty, with two houses of Parliament with one house being elected and the other being a combination of hereditary members and appointees, and with the British Emperor continuing to be head of state until his death. Upon the Emperor's death his successor will appoint a President for India upon the recommendation of its upper house. The Independence Agreement has several other stipulations: a twenty year defence treaty, the continuation of English as the official language, a privileged economic relationship, the fixing of the Rupee to the Pound Sterling, the right of any Indian Citizen to register to continue to be a British subject, and establishing that British subjects may continue to be elected to office in India and participate of any aspect of life on the same basis as any Indian citizen. Approximately three million Indians will take advantage of this opportunity and register to continue as British subjects, this includes almost all Anglo-Indians and the economic elites.

**1949 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In January the negotiations between with Pangar continue, they will conclude at the end of the month with an agreement. Pangar becomes what in effect is a Dominion of the British Empire. It will have responsible government for the same areas that any other Dominion government would have, and it will contribute members to the House of Lords. Taxation will be the same rate as the rest of the British Empire, but the off world parts of the Empire shall be budgeted separately. The British Empire will ensure that Pangar will have access to any Earth-developed technologies on the same basis as any British Dominion on Earth, and that educational and government service equality is ensured. The British Empire will be responsible for the defence of Pangar (the Royal Britannia Initiative will receive most of funds allocated for defence in the form of grants). The military contingent on Pangar will be equipped either with the same weapons used by their counterparts on Earth or with more advanced weapons, and forces raised from Pangar will not be deployed in conflicts on Earth except with the leave of the Dominion's legislature or government.

This creates several issues for the Initiative, chief among them how to modernize Pangar and to develop a more efficient means of transporting goods through the Stargate, also how to conceal the transfer of goods from the general public. The solution chosen is to develop a gate-rail network. St Donat's will be designated a supply transfer and logistics centre for the military. It will take about one and a half years to complete the necessary modifications to the facilities both in Wales and on New Gibraltar, create the tunnels, and set up the tracks. This will mean the construction of a special lift for the Stargate, so that it can change levels for the train. A facility for the Stargate on Pangar also has to be constructed away from the major settlement; the construction needs also include developing the transportation infrastructure on that end.

The increasing construction needs, and the opportunities opening up on Pengar necessitate an increase of 'cleared personal' from all occupations both for colonization and technical reasons. Attempts will be made to screen and approach ten thousand people per year, almost all of them will be asked if they are interested in a relocation out into the Empire, the location will not be specified. They will be offered employment guarantees and housing/relocation allowances. The most urgent requirements are for those people necessary to transform Pengar (trades people, teachers, farmers, and skilled workers... not capitalists that is what the Crown is for). One thing that the Bureau will be looking for is commitment to the continuation of the monarchy. The population of Pengar is approximately 125,000, and unknown to the Pangarans the British hope to double it within twenty years.

The Bank of Windsor and the Imperial Central Bank reach a new agreement; the Bank of Windsor will be exchanging gold and silver for pounds sterling. The Imperial Central Bank will be selling the gold and silver as part of its surplus exchange reserve, the raised funds will be applied directly against the British Empires debt. It is hoped that the British Empire's debt, currently standing at seventeen billion pounds sterling will be paid off by 1956. Priority will be placed on paying back the loans from non-British creditors first, as at least if interest payments are to British subjects and banks then they will stimulate the British economy. A printing facility will be set up on New Gibraltar to handle future off world currency needs.

Exploration will continue, at a pace of eight worlds a year. This year there were several minor combat instances, and more engagements with Apophis 's forces. Apophis is now at war with Heru'ur, who he thinks has been attacking him. It will take years for a peace to emerge, and even longer for Apophis to contemplate attempt to explore and annex all of Ra's former holdings. When possible the British soldiers send staff weapons, and anything of value they can find and safely (and quickly) remove through the Stargate to New Gibraltar.

There is a change of leadership for the Crown's commercial operations, with Lord Halifax stepping down as Prime Minister and becoming responsible for some of the Earth based commercial activities. Lord Churchill, now the Prime Minister, is just as surprised to learn about the Stargate as his predecessor, and promises the Emperor and Princess his support. For Churchill learning that the British Empire will expand into the stars makes up for the withdrawal process in India, which he does not particularly want to oversee. Lord Churchill will make sure that the His Majesty's Government will endorse nuclear technology and give grants to the Initiative for development of not just more powerful nuclear weapons, but to develop nuclear power generation. Churchill will later say, "to remain a truly Great Britain we must remain free from dependence on Foreign Energy." Lord Churchill is given a warning from the Emperor and Princess though, not to micromanage or attempt to get deeply involved in the Initiative or any matter regarding off world security or affairs, and that they are solely the responsibility of the monarch, not the government.

-

Note about Earth affairs, post ww2 programs: Public housing is perhaps one of the most important things that came about post war. For the purposes of this timeline, and due to a previous post these things should be taken into account: 1) development is transit and community, not road oriented. This means urban planning is built with streetcar, trams, subways, bicycle, and trains in mind, not cars. This is for various reasons, but sufficed to say that will not change. Although it will lead to lower car ownership it is better this way. 2) Urban density is important; this means high rise buildings... ideally in the Vancouver and Singapore models. This means attempts to preserve agricultural land (agricultural land reserve) and high density, mixed use construction. 3) Public housing can be used as a racial integration tool.

The second thing to mention is that during ww2 rationing was in effect, people were taught to conserve. This is not going away as such, while rationing ended for the most part conservation measures will not. This means awareness programs on how much people consume (in terms of water, electricity, ect.), and hopefully more permanent earlier recycling programs. It also means that when power plants and urban areas are developed cogeneration and efficient energy use will be kept and mind and utilized whenever possible.

Third, public ownership and management of the economy is not disappearing soon. The management of the Emperor's assets (Bank of Windsor, Crown Estate, companies developed through the Initiative, ect) is separate from that of government assets, despite the expenses it is enduring on New Gibraltar and with the train programs it is still generating significant amounts of revenue, which are being invested in the British Empire.

Fourth, military demobilization is occurring but it will not be as significant as in the OTL due to the Empire's larger presence in the Dominions. The Empire will continue to maintain a navy, but the largest navy title will stay with the United States. The British Empire will not attempt to contest that.


	20. Chapter 19

**1950 on Earth**

In January the Knesset passes a resolution that states Jerusalem is the capital of Israel and reasonable government goes into effect in India. While the move by Israel is denounced generally by the international community the move in India is greeted with great fanfare. In February the Soviet Union and the People's Republic of China sign a mutual defence treaty and in March the Soviet Union claims to have an atomic bomb.

On April 2 the Dominion of Ceylon is created, it receives a mixed response in Ceylon with people generally happy they will now at least be consulted over there governance arrangements, the social security and health service measures will be delayed for a ten year period to allow other priorities in Ceylon. These other priorities are education enhancement and infrastructure construction. English, Tamil, and Sinhalese are the official languages in Ceylon, but English will continue to be the language of government and business, and increasingly the language of education. A sizeable number of Anglo-Indians are considering moving to Ceylon now that it is a Dominion and India is on its way to independence. This will also mark the start of more non-agriculture economic development in Ceylon.

In May a new agreement is signed with Norway to increase economic cooperation even further and to introduce a political dimension to the relationship. One aspect of the economic cooperation is the side of the rode people drive on, Norway agreed to change to driving on the left hand side of the rode to match both the British Empire and to match the one country that it shares a land border with, Sweden. The British government is providing some economic support to make the transition. The political dimension to this new agreement is that Norwegian citizens can vote and stand for office in the British Empire on the same basis as British subjects, British subjects can now vote and run for office in Norway. As a ceremonial gesture, King Haakon VII of Norway is made Colonel in Chief of the Green Howards (Alexandra, Princess of Wales's Own Yorkshire Regiment). Rumours are circulating that a further agreement is in the works. Unknown to the public talks are also going on with Denmark.

On June 25 the Korean War starts when North Korea invades South Korea. The British Empire will be the second largest contributor to the United Nations efforts in Korea. National Service, once again is introduced, but only for the Dominions and Realm and will continue after the war ends. For the first time it is being applied to non-white's in South Africa. Blacks are told those who serve get the vote, thus National Service becomes a tool for emancipation. In a related move later on in the year two peerages will be issued to blacks, the former native leaders of two of British protectorates absorbed into the Dominion of South Africa.

On August 9 Princess Elizabeth starts her world tour, and in November anti-British riots occur in Egypt. In December the British Empire inaugurates the British Parks and Heritage Service, it will take over many of the government parks in Canada and the other Dominions, but also the Peak District in the UK which is its national park.

_==========  
>As promised, population numbers for 1950:<br>UK: 52,363,435  
>Canada: 42,448,614<br>Australia 39,381,212  
>New Zealand: 5,715,262<br>South Africa: 18,704,272  
>Ceylon: 7,720,245<br>Total Population of Realm and Dominions: 166,333,039  
>Note: excludes Pangar. <em>

================

**1950 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

Change can be good, it can be bad, or it can just be. In the case of Pangar change is transformative, but its full effects are undetermined. So far the technological changes have been disturbing to quite a few people, with many factories having to be retooled to match changing technology. Most new employment is actually coming from construction and defence. Defence due to a formal military separate from police, construction due to the need to the need to develop new housing for settlers and to build the rebuild and expand major settlements up to British standards, also from the development of the railway. Railway lines are being set up not just to the gate, but also between the major settlements (current and planned) to facilitate transportation between them with an eye for increased domestic economic growth. The funding for the redevelopment is coming from four sources: The Pangaran government, the Imperial Government, private interests on Pangar, and the Bank of Windsor together with the Windsor's private businesses. The funding from the Windsor's is being used to acquire interests in private companies and to set up their own. In time the two largest employers will be the Crown (as the government) and the Windsor's. One of the most popular things that the Windsor's will fund is a movie theatre, set to open at the end of the year. Films and culture will be one of the most important things in generating popular support on Pangar for the British Empire, the first shipment of chocolate certainly helped win over the younger people.

Egeria is being kept in a fairly isolated room on New Gibraltar, with no one quite sure what to do with her for the time being, other than ensuring she stays alive and receives sustenance. Her existence is better known on Pangar then on New Gibraltar, in part due to concerns over Seth, but also because if she really is who they think she is and world got out to the other Goa'uld it would not be a pleasant situation. Egeria is too valuable a potential intelligence source not to implant on someone at some point, but finding a 'safe' volunteer and determining exactly what to ask her are not easy. The questions more so then the volunteer, as if she is genuine than it becomes a negotiation. This is one of Princess Elizabeth's few jobs on her tour of the Empire: to determine what questions and direction conversations with Egeria should take; that and meet political, social, and economic leaders in the Dominions. As a political statement she makes sure to meet with non-white British subjects.

Five people affiliated with Cambridge are arrested on charges relating to espionage and treason, three more people have also been detained, and seventy-three people have been deported to the Soviet Union. This is the result of a multi-year investigation.

The first exoatmospheric fighter is set to launch next year on New Gibraltar, the main delays for it issues in designing a pilot interface system. Work is also coming along on the repairs to Ra's ship, which will be ready to depart towards the end of 1952. The Initiative is keen for Ra's ship to arrive on New Gibraltar as it will be easier to study the ship, provide a better defence than ground based staff cannons, and allows scans of the systems asteroid belt to be made. That and a run to Pangar by the ship to showcase British interstellar capabilities would be a public relations success. While the ship is primary a yacht it still is armed and has storage capacity,

In 1950 six explorations occurred although they were lacking lacking in any noteworthy discovery, although some Jaffa were encountered on two worlds and were defeated, with the cost of two British lives. Several staff weapons and another prisoner were obtained.


	21. Chapter 20

**Earth in 1951 **

The beginning of 1951has the opening of the United Nations headquarters in New York, a small yet vocal protest movement in the Dominion of Australia says the headquarters should have been in London, the protesters point out it is already the global capital. February has the first legislative assembly elections in the Gold Coast. In April the Colony of East Africa is created by merging the three largest British East African colonies, one of its first moves is promote local agriculture development, and eliminate laws giving a privileged position to Indians. In June in Australia, New Zealand, and Canada dismantling of special Indian and aboriginal statuses occur with the gradually dismantling (legally) of reservations, the official reason given is to promote racial equality and integration in recognition of the vital contributions made by these groups during the last two major wars. Very few people believe those reasons, but the European majorities are pleased with them.

On September 8 the Treaty of San Francisco is signed ending the Pacific War, the British Empire obtains compensation from Japan over destruction it caused in some parts of the Empire. On October 6 communist insurgents kill High Commissioner Sir Henry Gurney in Malaysia. In December Libya becomes independent and the Marshal Plan expires.

In the United Kingdom labour shortages are occurring, the Indians who retained their status as British subjects start to migrate. This migration is particularly happening to the United Kingdom but also to a lesser extend Canada, South Africa, and Australia.

**1951 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

On New Gibraltar the first of six fighters is ready for its test flight. The fighter is essentially a recreation of a Death Glider with several small modifications: The craft is less decorative and feature more angled surfaces, the weapons can now be angled, a bomb can be attached to it for ground attacks, and it has retractable wheels. The next version it is hoped will be smaller.

Fighter Stats:  
>Class Name: Hummingbird<br>Role(s): Multi-role Fighter Prototype and training craft  
>Length: 22 meters<br>Width: 30 meters (curved wingspan)  
>Heightdepth: 6 meters  
>Engine unit(s): Death Glider Propulsion system (copied)<br>Crew: 2 Pilot, Weapons Systems Operator  
>Armament: x2 EC-1, also the ability to carry a single nuclear or conventional device (mounted on the centre line) for ground attack.<p>

The test upon reflection should be considered a success. The plane was able to take off the ground and perform feats that no other Earth built aircraft has ever preformed. On its third flight it was able to successfully exit and renter the atmosphere. Seth is pleased that the humans are progressing, and is looking forward to sitting on Ra's throne to bring that ship to New Gibraltar, for him his plans of revenge against the other Goa'uld are slowly but surely coming together nicely, and his host can last another hundred and fifty years. He believes that by then he will have been realised and if the British Empire has become a major galactic power he will have no trouble becoming Prime Minister. Will fate have him go on this path?

As a step on a path work is being accelerated even more on Ra's spaceship. As part of the efforts to determine hyperspace coordinates a galactic map was activated. This map shows a picture of the galaxy including the various Dominions within the Goa'uld Empire, many other worlds outside it, and sites of various battles. For next three years the British will investigate previous battle sites in the hope of recovering pieces of spacecraft or other interesting bits of technology. If they can recover spaceship components it could reduce the length of time until a British built interstellar vessel could be constructed. This year's exploration missions were uneventful with no discoveries of note.

On Pangar the first car has been built, while production of cars will continue bicycles are being produced in greater numbers. Also the first Anglican Cathedral has opened on Pangar, its attendants are mostly immigrants from Earth although curious locals stop by from time to time.


	22. Chapter 21

**Earth in 1952**  
>On February 6, the Emperor dies. Princess, now Empress Elizabeth is in Kenya and starts the trip home to London. The next day the official proclamation is issued at St. James's Palace. The Indian Prime Minister sends his regrets for the passing of the Emperor and his well wishes to the new Empress. The appointment of a President of India is delayed until after the funeral which took place on February 15. On February 18 Turkey joins NATO, an on February 19 Osman Ali Khan, Asaf Jah VII is appointed President of India and a new international organization known as the Commonwealth comes into being.. On February 20 in the Province of New Brunswick within the Dominion of Canada, French ceases to be an official language, with Quebec now being the only officially bilingual province in Canada.<p>

At the beginning of March the British quietly make their objections to the planed Nordic Council known to the Norwegians. They say that such an organization would be counterproductive as it ignores the development over the past several years of increased Anglo-Nordic relationships. Instead they invite Norway to become a Realm within the British Empire. Norway would retain its own legislature and sovereign (subordinate to the Emperor or Empress), control over important local issues such as fisheries policy and local government, and the continuation of Norwegian as a official language in Norway and its use in institutions in Norway (official bilingualism). This offer receives mixed response. As a whole the Norwegian government sees the potential benefits of joining, especially in terms of trade and defence. Knowledge of this proposal stays with the senior members of the Norwegian government and the Norwegian King for one week, after that week a Norwegian delegation is sent to London for further negotiations. After one week of high level talks the Norwegians agree in principle to the proposal, as so long as the same proposal is also extended to the other Nordic countries: the Kingdom of Denmark, the Kingdom of Iceland, and the Kingdom of Sweden. Finland it is thought would not be receptive to the proposal for two reasons: first because it is a republic, but second and more importantly is the nature of its relationship with the Soviet Union. The proposal to the governments of Denmark, Iceland, and Sweden is delivered jointly by the British Empire and the Kingdom of Norway. The responses in Denmark, Iceland, and Sweden are mixed. Denmark is the most favourable when it comes to stronger Nordic relations, having been an advocate for the proposal for a Scandinavian Defence Union, also it is interested in the economic opportunities. This is a particularly difficult choice for Denmark whither it will peruse relationships with the British Empire and possibly the Nordic countries or with Europe. Being subject to German occupation leads towards a preference for the British and Norwegian proposal. Iceland was occupied during the war by the British, the occupation was amicable, and there are economic incentives to membership, politically with Icelandic fishing remaining under Icelandic control it is a possible arrangement. Sweden has just decided a couple of years ago not to join NATO so it is in a difficult position. On one hand it is wanting to further Nordic relations and receive the economic benefits, on the other hand it did not see the benefits of a proposed alliance with Denmark or joining NATO. One option Sweden is considering is agreeing to closer economic, political, and educational cooperation but withholding its final decision (at least on fully joining and on defence) until the conclusion of hostilities between NATO and the Soviet Union. The debate remains tense and high level for a further week, before it emerges to the public. The debate will remain ongoing for the rest of the year. Parallel to these talks is a discussion between the various state churches to see if an agreement towards a full communion can be reached.

On April 17 in India the caste system is formally abolished, Empress Elizabeth issues a Royal Proclamation applying most of this law in the British Empire, the reason given is the large number of British subjects of Indian origin. On April 28 the Treaty of San Francisco goes into force. And on August 5 the Treaty of Taipei is signed between Japan and Republic of China.

In June a meeting of the heads Royal Families of the Nordic countries and there secretaries with the new Empress of the British Empire and her secretaries happens in Oslo to discuss procedural elements of a potential union. The end result of this conference was a short public statement saying that they had reached an agreement that such a union would be acceptable to them if it is approved either by the people or parliament of each of the countries.

On August 27 reparations negotiations between West Germany and Israel end. On September 2 Jamaica becomes a Dominion within the British Empire. In October an uprising, which is officially declared to be "temporary troubles caused by communist infiltrators" occurs in Kenya. Several thousand soldiers are moved into the province to counter the troubles. This is taken as an opportunity to wind up strong separatists in Kenya and to 'strongly encourage' urbanization, urbanization is also encouraged thought the rest of the colony of East Africa and the other British African colonies in that area. Along with increased urbanization is an increase in the promotion of family planning and the colonial governments are making an effort to improve the education systems.

Also in 1952 the divergence between British and American cartridge sizes starts to emerge and the British begin construction of their first nuclear powered submarine. This submarine, to be called HMS Dreadnought, will be constructed without American input.

**1952 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In January the second and third Hummingbird's are finished, with the remaining three expected to be finished by April; also Alan Turing's work has taken a shift. With the work on Ra's ship it was necessary to involve Turing. While the British in general dislike the Goa'uld interfaces they do admire the Head up Display System. The British wish to have this display system developed into a more console or display based interface/control system, this system development project will occupy Turing's time for quite a few years. They also take a dislike to Ra's bridge layout, as it is designed so that it only takes one or two people to operate the ship. Also the first of this year's record fourteen explorations is launched, it turned up nothing, presumably the battle that happened on this planet was either a long time ago or was in orbit.

On February 2 a sketch of the Roswell Grey's has finally leaked out of the intelligence community and is shown to Seth. When he sees the picture and is asked if he recognized the species he had a panic attack. For the next twenty four hours he was curled up on a ball in fear say the "Asgard are coming, the Asgard are coming...". When he is finally a little bit calmer and has partially overcome his panic he explains that the Roswell Grey looks eerily like a member of an advanced race called the Asgard. He reveals that the Asgard have a number of 'protected planets' where the Goa'uld are forbidden to go and the names of several Asgard. The names line up with names from Norse mythology, and a connection to one of the races that had once met on New Gibraltar is hypothesised.

A team is being put together to try and make contact with the Asgard next year by visiting one of their protected planets. The reason for the delay is to recruit more linguists and people familiar with Norse mythology and runes. Also in February the second and third expeditions this year take place with the findings much the same as the first although one of the planets had a small village and mine. While the expedition did take the small stockpile of naquadah they did not find any weapons or advanced technology. Needless to say, Heru'ur was not happy when his Jaffa next visited this world.

On April 2 of 1952 a sandstorm occurred on Abydos as Ra's ship finally took off of its pyramid landing site to begin the journey to New Gibraltar. It is not a long trip. Upon arriving in the New Gibraltar system the ship is used to conduct thorough scans of the system and the asteroid belt. The scans will take the remainder of the month to complete and even longer to be fully analysed. Also during April one off world expedition was conducted, the expedition found several ships on the surface of the planet, although none appeared at first glance to be in good condition. They are larger than any fighter-type craft ought to be, and certainly were not designed for that role, as they are far smaller than Ra's ship. No signs of life were found on the planet so photographs were taken of the ship. This planet is located near the borders of space controlled by Apophis, Heru'ur, and Ra. The British speculate that that Apophis was using this planet as a staging area to launch an attack, but instead of launching an attack from it his own forces were ambushed.

In April Ra's ship lands. The British have plans for Ra's ship, but not in its current state. As this ship is geared more towards luxury then combat or shipping a refit is clearly in order. Combat systems are being significantly enhanced, as are cargo storage areas and fighter bays.

With Seth now on New Gibraltar again he is able to look at photographs of the crashed ships and is able to identify three as being Tel'tak which serve as light transports and scouts, he also identifies five Al'kesh which serve as medium transports and bombers. Under Seth's observation the ships are broken up and parts, including hull fragments, are transported to New Gibraltar. It is noted that the hyperdrive systems on these vessels are not as advanced as those on Ra's ship. Presumably he kept the best technology for himself. Despite acquiring the components to assemble several fully functional hyperdrives the British are not starting ship construction yet, but rather efforts are continuing on the fighters and on refitting Ra's ship. It is believed by the British that they need further experience with Goa'uld technology before construction their own vessels. That said some preliminary design work has been started. As a reward for his good behaviour and cooperation Seth is given better quarters and greater freedom of movement although he has a permanent escort.

Twelve more off-world expeditions were sent off during the rest of the year. On five of the worlds Jaffa were found, and on four of the worlds they were engaged, with three fatalities. As per standard practice anything of value is stripped from a world. If a team has lost a man and take a Jaffa prisoner they are allowed an hour with it and a Goa'uld pain device. The Jaffa must survive the encounter. The Lord Chancellor has issued a ruling that rights do not apply to non-British extraterrestrials and those that serve them. He also rules that various treaties limiting the weapons that the British may use do not apply to off-world activities.

The fifth world had been noted in Ra's ship as having been the sight of several battles. When the expedition went through the stargate to this world they did not find a world barren of life, or hulks of starships. They found a somewhat developed world within the domain of the System Lord known as Baal. Major Grey, the commander of this expedition had the good sense to order his men to only conduct reconnaissance and they were able to return through the gate unmolested. This is the first world found by the British to have a Goa'uld on it commanding a small Jaffa garrison and overseeing several human settlements, it may take some time but the wheels are in motion for a return visit with a few friends.

In September the analysis of the scans taken by Ra's ship have unearthed the reason why an alien race would want to occupy the New Gibraltar system. The system's asteroid field has significant quantities of naquadah and other minerals and metals which are valuable both for starship construction and selling back on Earth. Looking ahead the British want to be able to harvest the in-system resources rather than having to ship materials from Abydos to New Gibraltar.

On Pangar work on the first nuclear reactor for power generation is starting up. Local scientists have been mostly caught up to their Earth counterparts and some have relocated to New Gibraltar. Generally Pangar's education system will be geared heavily towards the hard sciences as that is where the British need the most qualified people. Also a commercialization branch of the Royal Britannia Initiative has been founded to find ways of turning off world discoveries into commercially viable products, which even if they can't be sold on Earth could be sold on Pangar or New Gibraltar through various Windsor-owned businesses.


	23. Chapter 22

**Earth in 1953**

In January the world's first atomic power station opens in the British Empire in the Dominion of Canada just north of Montreal. Atomic power is seen by the Empire as part of its key to long term energy security of the Empire as an alternative to using oil or coal to meet its growing demand for electricity, whilst the British Empire exercises influence and control over several oil producing areas (Kuwait and the Gulf States, Malaysia, Brunei) it realizes that it cannot maintain control over all of them indefinitely. In time it will be revealed that over forty percent of Earth's uranium deposits are located within the British Empire. The power station also helps the British case in the Nordic countries, particularly Sweden which is not well endowed with oil or natural gas, as well as demonstrating that atomic technology can be used for peaceful, beneficial causes. In related news Lord Churchill, the prime minister, makes it clear that protectorates and protected states of the British Empire will not be permitted to limit exports of petroleum to the Empire. It is implied that the first opportunity to buy British resources should come from British companies (limiting raw material exports from the Empire).

In February, Her Majesty's Government gives its official approval to the proposed Saint Lawrence Seaway. This project, trumpeted by Her Majesty's Government for the Dominion of Canada, was facing a combination of opposition and disinterest in the United States Congress and so worked started without American assent. This project is funded evenly by the Imperial and Dominion governments and is combined with hydroelectric projects which are necessary to meet some of the demand for electricity in Ontario and Quebec. Another project also looms in the horizon for this Dominion a trans-Dominion pipeline.

March first is a day of great rejoicing outside of Eastern Europe and the Soviet Union as Joseph Stalin died. With Stalin's passing the British government offers to let the Soviet Union increase its number of seats in the United Nations General Assembly from three to five.

On the tenth day of March India and The British Empire reach a new agreement to drop the post independence defence provisions and sign agreements with Nepal and Bhutan transferring British responsibilities over them to India and permitting continued British recruitment of Gurkhas. India is already providing support for the Korean conflict and does not wish be involved in East Africa or Malaysia whilst the British do not wish to be involved in conflicts surrounding the Indo-Chinese frontier or the growing religious tension in India.

On March 20 the Imperial Aviation Act is introduced in Westminster, this act will serve to protect the Empire's aviation industry from external competition by mandating that any aircraft flying between destinations within the Empire must be made in the Empire, including stopover flights in other countries, restrictions are also introduced on commercial airlines. This act draws inspiration from the American Jones Act which places restrictions on US maritime shipping, due to the Empire's size and the great distances between some its parts maritime trade restrictions would be much more controversial. If the referendum in Sweden passes Saab would be amongst the beneficiaries of this legislation. Aircraft currently owned by British subjects are grandfathered.

On April 13 the first James Bond Novel, 'Casino Royal,' is published by Ian Fleming. On April 18 after a weeklong visit to the United Kingdom including a weekend retreat at a castle west of Cardiff upon his return home the relatively popular King Haakon VII took the rare step of publically, and personally, backing the union with the British Empire. This is particularly unusual as Norway's monarchs generally tend more towards less political involvement. It also leads to much speculation over several decades amongst American, Soviet, and French intelligence agencies. It is also publically pointed out that the Nordic realms could hypothetically still be United Nations members following the example of the Soviet Union with two of its constituent republics holding seats in the General Assembly. A diplomatic note is also sent to France to De Gaulle speculating that newly independent ex-colonies foreign policies shouldn't be that hard to keep in line and that the less civilized must look towards the light (the appropriate colonizing power) for guidance.

On May 6 the referendums are held in the Nordic countries, and on May 7 two of Her Majesty's Messengers were dispatched one to the Arab Gulf States and Zanzibar the other to Malaysia and Tonga. The invited the appropriate local royals and nobility to the official coronation of the Empress. For Malaysia, Zanzibar, and Tonga attendance is mandatory, as will their participation in the ceremony.

On May 9 the French grant provisional independence to Cambodia. On May 18 the results of the referendums are announced: the Kingdom of Iceland 54% in favour, the Kingdom of Norway 86% in favour, within the Kingdom of Denmark the results were more favourable in Greenland and the Faroe Islands then the 'mainland' itself with the overall result being 58%, in the Kingdom of Sweden the result was 51.5% with energy security and promised increases to the permanent size of the Royal Marines tipping the balance. It takes the better part of the next month and personal appeals from all of the monarchs concerned to restore order.

On May 29 Sir Edmond Hilary and Sir Tenzing Norgay become first men to reach the summit of Mount Everest, they both are knighted by the Empress for their efforts. There are now two flags flying over Everest: a Union Flag over a Nepalese flag. Absent is any symbol for the United Nations.

On June 1 in a marathon sitting the final pieces of legislation are given Royal Assent to formalize the Union and clear the way for the coronation tomorrow. This includes a Communion agreement and provisions for the Nordic Churches. These pieces legislation as per British custom is not part of the constitution per say but will be considered guiding and no amendment shall be given Royal Assent without consultation of the heads of states of the other Realms within the British Empire

On June 2 history is made in London with the official coronation of Empress Elizabeth. Her coronation oaths do not mention her Dominions by name but they do recognize the Kings Sovereigns of the Nordic Countries and the distinction between her roles as the Empress of the British Empire and Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and her Dominions beyond the Sea. Breaking in custom the Moderator of the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland participates on behalf of the Church of Scotland and the established churches in the Nordic Realms. The Nordic Kings as well as the Queen of Tonga and paramount leaders of Malaysia, Zanzibar, and the Gulf States swear their allegiance. Her Majesty also receives oaths from the Monarchs of the Nordic Countries prior to those of the Royal Dukes. The Queen of Tonga is after the Royal Dukes, and the others are in there normal place in the order of precedence. Her Governor-General's, Prime Ministers, and Premiers also swear their allegiance, but that occurs at the Palace after the ceremony itself the footage of this is not televised as the main ceremony was. The Kings of the Nordic countries also appear on the balcony with Her Britannic Majesty and her family during this day to emphasize the deep ties between the realms and that they are part of the same, expended family.

On July 27 the Korean War ends much to the relief of the Empire which is still engaged in situations both in East Africa and Malaysia.

On August 8 Malenkov announces that the Soviet Union has a hydrogen bomb.

On September 4 the United Nations rejects the Soviet Union's suggestion of the People's Republic of China as a member but it does admit Albania, Austria, Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary, Italy, Jordan, Libya, Nepal, Portugal, Romania, and Spain in addition to Kazakhstan, Armenia, and Georgia.

On October 9 the third 'communist' threat in the British Empire emerges, this time in Guyana. The government for this colony is temporarily suspended for the duration of the situation and executive powers shall be exercised by the Governor pursuant to Her Majesty's instructions. In November Cambodia receives its formal independence from France and Edward Mutesa II of Buganda will become a long term resident in London.

**1953 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In January Field Marshal the Viscount Slim is recalled to active service to plan and command the assault on the world belonging to Baal which was visited the previous year. After recovering from shock planning begins. To minimize the use of non-Goa'uld technology horses are being trained by elements of the Household Calvary to operate around staff type weapons and more importantly to manoeuvre cannons.

On January 12 a host arrives on New Gibraltar. Her name is Lady Ogden, a dowager lady whose husband died in service during the Second World War. She is informed of very basic information about the Stargate and the task that the Empress wants her to do. She even has a rather long meeting with the Empress lasting ten minutes in length, which is impressive considering the schedule that the Empress has to maintain. While she is apprehensive she also has a strong will and sense of determination, and is willing to try being a host, if for no other reason for a combination of duty and adventure. If Egeria is not whom she is believed to be then she shall be in for one rather large headache, in addition to her imminent death of course.

On January 13 Lady Ogden is led by a group of guardsmen to the room with Egeria in it, whilst she had seen a photograph of Egeria it is not the same experience as seeing Egeria in person. Lady Ogden lowers herself down slightly to look into the tank at the eye level of Egeria and studies her for a moment before saying in a clear voice, "I am willing to be your host." She then stand up and leans over the tank and opens her mouth. Egeria, understood the intent if not the words of Lady Ogden and once Lady Ogden's head was lowered jumped into the mouth.

Lady Ogden and Egeria are not awake immediately after the joining. It takes time for the joining to occur as Egeria is not in perfect health and requires time to 'settle in' to her new home. The body of Lady Ogden is transported to a room in the base and guards are placed on both sides of the door while a doctor is also in attendance. Her room is not a cell, but rather quarters appropriate for a visiting dignitary or a senior officer and is decorated in a rather patriotic fashion (history books written in a pro-British manner, a Union flag, and a picture of the current Empress). Upon awakening Egeria identifies herself; several intelligence officers then start to conduct her debriefing. This will take the better part of six months and is essentially her story, and general information about her history, cause, and motivations. Egeria avoids giving the coordinates of planets the Tok'ra have used as bases. None of the information she gives about herself or her cause contradicts what the British were told by Seth although it does fill in several gaps. The British are rather surprised to learn that the leader and founder of the Tok'ra was once the consort of Ra and technically a System Lord in her own right. Egeria has also learned much about the British, more so from Lady Ogden then the intelligence officers. Lady Ogden and Egeria are getting along fairly well so far. Having a medical background Lady Ogden is intellectually curious about the blending process and symbiote physiology; those are topics which Egeria is fairly willing to share information about. Egeria is now fairly certain that although she can sense a Goa'uld somewhere within a few kilometres but that the British do not work for one. For now though she continues to be questioned, and is wondering what exactly these British want with her. She is also curious how the British came upon her urn and the general state of the galaxy, but for now she has to wait as the British have not yet told her.

On February third a British team arrives on Cimmeria. This team unlike standard exploratory teams also contains several specialists in Norse culture and has a small Goa'uld designed long range communications device. It takes the better part of three weeks for one of the locals to trust the British enough to show them the location of the Hall of Thor's Might. A small portion of the team is able to complete the tests left by Thor. Thor is rather surprised that people have completed his challenges, more so that the people that completed them are not from Cimmeria as he did not anticipate outside interference on that planet. The diplomat who was speaking to Thor, Sir Jonathan Bartholomew, was actually disappointed he got through directly to Thor and would have preferred to be speaking to a mid level civil servant in their foreign officer who could at least tell him the formal Asgard diplomatic protocols. Sir Jonathan tells Thor that he is on Cimmeria because he believes that an Asgard vessel has crashed on the planet designated by the Asgard Midgard. At first Thor does not believe there is an Asgard ship there, but then he checks his records and finds out that a science vessel was supposed to be on station there. This vessel was on a long term surveillance mission and contact was not expected for a number of years. Promptly Thor's ship the Beliskner goes to Cimmeria and Thor beams up Sir Jonathan and all of the other British subjects on Cimmeria and sets a course for Earth. Sir Jonathan whilst impressed with Asgard technology so far is concerned over the speed and beaming technology which he knows could easily give the Asgard a decisive edge in combat. Once in Earth orbit Sir Jonathan quickly uses his communication device to alert St. Donat's he is in orbit as is his entire team on an Asgard ship. St. Donat's quickly informs the palace so that HM can be moved to her throne room just in case Thor beams her up or desires formal contact.

Back in orbit Thor pulls up a map of Earth and asks Sir Jonathan to point out where he believes the Asgard ship to be, whilst Thor could use his ships sensors to pinpoint it with ease he wants is testing the British. Sir Jonathan points to Area 51 in Nevada. Thor checks his sensors and confirms the presence of the ship and immediately beams it and any Asgard technology and the bodies up. Thor is rather disappointed when he sees the ship. The Asgard bodies have been dissected and are barely recognizable. Thor is starting to realize the truth about the Americans that they can act like uncivilized barbarians. The he sees the Asgard ship which has been utterly destroyed, while it was damaged in the crash the Americans have taken it almost completely apart. That is more troubling to him then the bodies, as during their investigation the Americans destroyed the ship's computer which had backed up the consciousnesses of the two Asgard which had died in the crash. Thor can be quite intimidating for his size and requires an explanation from Sir Jonathan. Sir Jonathan tells Thor briefly that United States is a group of former British colonies that rebelled against the British during a time of war, and sense then the British have had neither the strength or will to bring them back into the fold and that the Americans are known for their rash actions, in his mind Thor recalls how a group of Asgard broke away like the Americans did many centuries ago...

Thor then asks why he should not hold those responsible for the dissections of the ship and bodies to account as well as their political leaders. Sir Jonathan doges the question by asking Thor if he beamed up any paper, and mentions that paper rather than computers are the main means of recording information on Earth . Thor then beams up all paper in Area 51 as well as any non- Asgard technology in Area 51. He then turns back to Sir Jonathan and says, "I will now talk to your leader, where is he?" Sir Jonathan says, "She is here." He indicates to London and Thor uses the zoom feature on his computer so Sir Jonathan can give a more accurate location. Thor then beams the Empress up. Sir Jonathan then formally introduces Her Britannic Majesty, Elizabeth, by the Grace of God Empress of the British Empire, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Sea, and Defender of the Faith to Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. The Empress asks the Supreme Commander for several minutes to consult with her official, the Supreme Commander consents. The Empress is following time tested rules in diplomacy: fall back on formalities when one is not sure how next to proceed and make sure whenever possible to be fully briefed by ones officials. Sir Jonathan quickly tells the Empress what has transpired. Once her small briefing is completed the Empress moves back towards Thor to give hers and the British Empire's formal condolences over the death of the two Asgard and the incident with the United States. Thor formally accepts the condolences on behalf of the Asgard Empire. Thor, not being one for politics quickly dispenses with the formalities and they get down to the Asgard's response to the American's actions. Thor is tempted to beam the American President and those responsible in Area 51 into space; the Empress suggests more moderated action: wait until the Americans have become a slightly more civilized people and then demand a formal apology and possibly reparations. Thor, whilst still frustrated at the Americans agrees to hold off his wrath. He gives his formal thanks to the Empress for the information on the Asgard's lost ship and inquires if she expected some sort of reward for the information. She replies that she had hoped simply for the good will of the Asgard and that such technology would not find its way into the wrong hands but that she would if possible like a photograph, which she explains as a still image of the two of them to commemorate formal first contact between their peoples. A camera is quickly beamed up and a photograph is taken. Thor says that he must depart as his ship is needed elsewhere; he beams Sir Jonathan and his team to St. Donat's in front of the Stargate and says goodbye to the Empress, he informs her that he is beaming the American technology from Area 51 to St. Donat's as a thank you for British assistance and remarks that there is a short life expectancy for those that anger the Asgard.

The Empress is pleased with the outcome of contact with the Asgard, "It simply would not do for the rebellious colonies to have that sort of technology," she thought. She is also pleased about being the first Head of State to have been in orbit above Earth and that the British now have the latest of American research and development. Whilst American technology is slightly inferior it does help the British slightly in their aviation endeavours and sets the Americans back slightly. She also realizes that they need to get sensors in orbit very soon so that they can actually detect alien vessels, it would not do have any unauthorized, undetected, alien vessels in orbit.

In Washington DC in the United States of America the President is woken up and informed that the alien spacecraft and everything in Area 51 has vanished in flashes of bright light. He is worried that the aliens are angry and that they may attack. Fortunately for him this do not does not happen, but he is upset about the setbacks to his research and development efforts particularly that the British and Soviets may get an upper hand. He believes that America should be the best and orders increased research and development expenditures. Next time he at least wants to detect the aliens in orbit before they strike. It is also fortunate that not all of the research that was ongoing at Area 51 was lost as some research notes were elsewhere. This incident, and all information about Roswell are classified President's eyes only and the knowledge of what happened will be passed only from president to president, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs will also be informed. However despite his best efforts the United States Navy keeps pushing for quarterly budget increases citing the need to project power abroad and maintain global supply lines, not to mention that it wants to be the world's most powerful navy in perpetuity.

In March and April scouts are sent to Baal's world to gather more intelligence. They remain undetected and are able to estimate the size of the garrison and the extent of forces on the world. They estimate a detachment of 300 Jaffa; mostly they believe to be second line troops, with six staff cannons at their disposal, a squadron of twelve Death Gliders, and one or two Tel'tak on planet most of the time. Whilst a Tel'tak would indeed be valuable the greatest prize would be the Goa'uld underlord that governs the planet and whatever information she has. It would seem logical for 'her' to have some sort of data recording device or computer terminal. The planet is also roughly six hours away in hyperspace from what Ra believed to be Baal's nearest planet with a respectable size garrison (meaning a Hatak or several Al'Kesh). The scouts do not gate directly back to New Gibraltar but rather to an uninhabited world, this is done for security reasons. Based on the intelligence he has received Viscount Slim will recommend that the attack occurs as soon as possible; however, for political reasons this will be after the coronation which as a Field Marshal Slim is required to attended.

On Earth towards the end of March a display is created in a chamber underneath St Donat's Castle to demonstrate some of the technology recovered from use of the Stargate. In April the King of Norway visits the Castle with the Empress and the Duke of Edinburgh. The Empress asks the King if he believes aliens are real, he replies in the negative. She states they are, and the Americans know about it. She then informs the King that intelligence has determined that the Roswell incident was indeed real, she remarks, "The Americans are not normally proficient at keeping secrets."

They turn another corner, two guardsmen stand at attention, and a door opens. The trio step inside of the room. Inside this room is a staff weapon from a Death Glider and a shield generator for an internal force field (ship hallway). The Empress tells the King that the Americans are not the only ones to have found crashed alien spacecraft, but points out that unlike the American's the British have not provoked the wrath of a race capable of 'transporting' people from the Earth's surface suddenly to the vacuum of outer space. She mentions that the name of the species the Americans had recovered a craft from is called the Asgard and that the representative of that race she has been in contact with is the Thor from Norse mythology. She stresses that the Asgard, or at least Thor, are not particularly pleased with the American's and that it appeared that American scientists particularly enjoyed mutilating the bodies of two Asgard killed during the crash of their ship and that she was fortunate that she was able to dissuade Thor from taking aggressive action against the Americans. At this point, an ADQ brings out the picture of her with Thor.

A guardsman then briefly explains the 'basics' of what they know about the plasma weapon (staff cannon) and demonstrates it against a shield. A conventional anti-tank weapon is also demonstrated. Neither the plasma weapon nor anti-tank weapon penetrates the shield. The King is a combination of shocked, impressed, and troubled throughout this presentation and demonstration. He agrees to keep his silence and to support the Union; he does have concern about control of the Stargate and alien technology which is partially offset by his belief that Norway and Norwegians would be better off by working with Britain now and gaining access as early as possible.

On June 25 the attack on Ba'als world occurs. This is the first military action that will actively involve personal born on Pangar. It is a swift strike; three hundred 'Jaffa' and one minor Goa'uld (Seth) rush through the Stargate with eight horse drawn staff cannons. The 'Jaffa' involved all have the mark of Apophis. Waiting at the staging ground are an additional one hundred 'Jaffa,' ten horse drawn wagons, and twenty pilots.

Other than a token force, left at the gate the force quickly divides into two units. Two-thirds of the 'Jaffa' head towards the planet's pyramid where the Underlord and the resident Jaffa are based, while the remainder head towards the landing area for non-Ha'tak vessels (Al'kesh, Tel'tak, and Death Gliders). There is great concern other than being discovered or captured is if any hostile ships are used against them. While regular staff weapons can bring down Death Gliders, it would mean significant casualties. In order for the battle to be a political success on Pangar the number of casualties must be kept low.

Initially success seemed imminent; there was no resistance at the gate but once the 'Jaffa' arrived at their intended targets, things did not occur as expected. At the landings site things went better than expected, there were twenty Jaffa guarding an Al'kesh, two Tel'tek, and twelve Death Gliders. This was more than expected. The guards were quickly incapacitated. Word is sent back to the gate that the ships are secure and to send the pilots. The reserve force escorts the pilots to the landing site, once they arrive the Tel'tak's are loaded with the weapons and armour of the dead Jaffa and set course for New Gibraltar while the Al'kesh and Death Gliders were sent to aid in the assault on the Pyramid. The ground force that had originally secured the site and the reserves also went towards the Pyramid.

While the landing field portion of the battle went well the pyramid portion was not. It seems that there was a visitor on the planet that day. Another minor Goa'uld was visiting that day. This Goa'uld had an escort with him of fifty Jaffa, these Jaffa were trained to higher standards then on this world belonging to Ba'al. While initially the defenders were surprised, they were able to organize an effective defence. Only when the Death Gliders and Al'kesh arrived did their lines begin to falter. With the aerial assault and the now superior numbers, the enemy began to falter with British forces managing to gain entry into the Pyramid. Once inside they were able to find the computer and locate the Goa'uld that governed the planet. Only once Seth arrived there they able to take her due to her hand device. It took fifteen minutes after that for the wagons to arrive. Then the wagons were loaded with the thirty British bodies, the unconscious underlord, and the computer, finally the withdrawal was made. The wagons were quickly sent through to another planet, while the Death Gliders were disassembled and followed. The ground forces with the Al'kesh as support were more than capable of holding back the Goa'uld forces. The last thing the Al'kesh did before breaking orbit was to ensure that the unknown Goa'uld met his death.

When Ba'al found out about the attack he was furious. It took five hours for him to get a task force to the world, but that is too long. By the time his force arrives it is too late. He makes an oath to make Apophis pay tenfold for this outrage. He is also disappointed at the loss of his underlord, she was rather competent with is something rather rare amongst underlords in general. While she did not improve his Jaffa's quality, she did deliver tribute promptly and the tribute had been increasing as of late.

After trips to four uninhabited planets, the triumphant British force return to New Gibraltar. The raid is deemed a success, of thirty-four dead (four killed during withdrawal), only ten stayed dead after sarcophagus treatments. The ten permanent deaths are deemed as an acceptable, although regrettable loss. The capture of three hyperspeed capable ships dramatically increases British interplanetary capabilities. Six of the captured Death Gliders are to be based on Pangar to serve as the basis for that Dominion's defences.

In October, a military parade is held on Pangar to celebrate June's triumph. The parade is followed in the evening by a concert of traditional British music. The last three songs in order were Rule Britannia, Jerusalem, and God Save the Queen.

The remainder of the year is uneventful for the British off world. It is deemed prudent not to venture to new worlds in the near future.


	24. Chapter 23

**Earth in 1954**

On January 1, the Soviet Union ceases reparations demands from East Germany. On January 14, the Imperial Parliament grants Her Britannic Majesty the legal right to extend representation in the House of Commons to such Crown Colonies as she sees fit on the same basis as Her Subjects residing within a Realm or Dominion.

On January 15, Her Britannic Majesty conducts a formal visit to Ireland where she is welcomed warmly. Her visit is brief, but highly important as the largest Anglican service in Irish history occurred as a result of her visit. During her stay Her Lord Mayors of Belfast, Cork, and Dublin attended her. On January 21 the worlds 1st nuclear submarine is launched.

On February 3, Her Britannic Majesty arrives in Australia becoming the first reigning monarch to visit that Dominion. After her visit to Australia, she travels to New Zealand and then on February 18th she arrives in Singapore. In Singapore, she is attended by the traditional Sultans of Malaysia, and in their presence signs a Letter Patent extending representation in the Imperial Parliament to the Crown Colonies of Malaysia and Singapore. This will be seen as a turning point in the Malaysian Emergency. By giving Malaysians a voice, however limited, in Imperial affairs she has weekend the insurgency and strengthened support for continued British involvement.

March brings the conclusion of one aspect of the integration of the Kingdoms of Denmark, Iceland, Norway, and Sweden into the British Empire. The process is going slower than many in London would like but the most important immediate issue, defence, is finally resolved. The next priority areas are the harmonization of Patent and Copyright Laws and qualifications. On May 3, the first nuclear power plant in the Dominion of South Africa is opened.

On June 17, the American Central Intelligence Agency sponsors a military coup in Guatemala setting a trend for the rest of the Cold War. On June 27 the first non-British atomic power stations opens at Obninsk in Russia. Transistor Radios go on sale in London on June 28.

On July 3, Thailand agrees to change to left side driving. This occurs after significant pressure from both India and the British Empire. Thailand is well compensated for the transition and will work to lobby other countries in the region to change. On July 21, the Geneva conference ends First Indochina War with de facto creation of North and South Vietnam.

On September 6, the Southeast Asia Treaty Organization is founded at the behest of the United States. The British Empire agrees to acquis to SATO smooth over relations with the United States, which has objected to the Empire expanding to include the Nordic Kingdoms. The treaty is much more limited then the North Atlantic Treaty. Signatories are the British Empire, France, the United States, Thailand, the Philippines, and the Republic of China.

On October 23, the Federal Republic of Germany joins NATO. On October 18, a vote is held in Pondicherry on joining India, the de facto transfer of power from France to India occurs on November 1, the day after the start of the Algerian War of Independence. On December 24, Laos gets full independence from France. Quickly it asserts its independence by adopting left side driving; coincidentally it receives a substantial amount of money the day of the implementation of left side driving.

**1954 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In early February, a meeting occurs on New Gibraltar between Dr. Ogden, Egeria, and Sir Robert Woolsey whom is a member of Her Majesty's Diplomatic Service. The subject of the meeting is the future of Dr. Ogden and Egeria. Her Majesty does not approve of wasting resources, and both Egeria and Dr. Ogden are losing patience at being locked in a room answering questions all day. Sir Robert's task is to reach a preliminary agreement with Egeria to start working for Her Majesty and the Royal Britannia Initiative. Realising (based on transcripts of previous interviews) that Egeria's goals are complementary to Her Majesty's objectives he believes he can complete his task without making any significant concessions. They agree to the following: Egeria and Dr. Ogden will be given access to a laboratory, there activities shall be monitored at all times, Egeria will give lessons on Goa'uld language and history, biology, chemistry and assist with computer development (this will not be a major focus, her assistance will be in so far as is necessarily to further her research pursuits and DNA decoding). Egeria and Dr. Ogden will also show the British advanced DNA detection, decoding, and recognition techniques. This is of particular importance to Egeria so that if the British come across any of her children and take him or her prisoner they will be able to know the difference between a Goa'uld and a Tok'ra. Furthermore, Her Majesty has to commit to continue the fight against Ra. To Her Majesty this is condition is of no consequence because Ra is dead, although Egeria does not know this, the final conditions are that Egeria will not take a involuntary host, and that Her Majesty must seek to have another voluntary host available in event of Dr. Ogden's death. This agreement will last for two years before being re-evaluated.

It takes four months for a basic DNA analyzer to be completed and for the British scientists to be comfortable with the theory behind it. To test it they use samples from several families from both Earth and Pangar. These tests are successful. They also take samples from Egeria and Seth. A database is being maintained of all samples taken for future comparison.

Other projects have not been running as smoothly, while the fighter program is running on track the refit of Ra's ship is running behind schedule and will not be completed by the end of this year as planned. The good news is that satellite launches could potentially go ahead using the Al'kesh or a Tel'tak and ring transporters, more importantly it is now possible to insert objects into the Sol System, even Earth orbit, undetected.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep underground there is a room.

This room has no windows, no posters, no bed, chair, or blanket.

It does have light though, a very bright light not quite strong enough to blind a person though. This light never is turned off.

It also has a door. The prisoner has tried to break down the door without success, and is rather tired of captivity.

The prisoner was not sure who the captors were or whom they worked for, she did know that they were not particularly fond of the Goa'uld; odd considering that one subdued her on her planet. She sensed a symbiote or two at some point whilst in her present quarters. She found this particularly odd as it was clear that her captors were human, not Jaffa. The only Goa'uld known to use humans in a capacity other than slaves or lo'taur was Ra.

Her first few months in captivity were not pleasant; while there was no rape, she did experience a pain stick and subjected to more than one or two questions. She did what was expected of her she demanded her release and said that Lord Ba'al would take his revenge. She ordered her captives to worship her without avail. It had been six months sense she started to answer questions. Her first answers were the ones she is authorized to answer: her name (Zarin), some information about Ba'als deployments, general galactic information. This did not satisfy her captors. They were suspicious. Her computer revealed that she had contact with several symbiotes that did not work for Ba'al and that shipments of supplies had been made from her planet to other planets, these planets were not believed by Ra to be under Ba'als control. By April, she had started to talk a little more freely. She offers knowledge and technology in exchange for her freedom. There is serious consideration given to this idea but it is deemed not worth it. She is asked about technologically advanced places outside of Goa'uld control, she speaks briefly of Tollan and several other worlds.

In late July, she starts to break, no longer claiming to be a Goa'uld but rather claims to be a Tok'ra. In September, a small amount of DNA is obtained from the symbiote and is compared with the DNA of Seth, Egeria, and the other Goa'uld in custody. Seth and Egeria will not be told of this, nor will Zarin be told that Egeria is in custody. At least not yet...

As to her final fate? She will remain alive, at least for now.


	25. Chapter 24

**1955-1957 on Earth**  
>On January 22, the United States military announces plans for Inter-Continental Ballistic Missiles.<p>

On January 25, the USSR announces that war between it and Germany is over. Lord Winston Spencer-Churchill is asked to give thought to his successor, he is told not to recommend anyone born in the United Kingdom.

On February 4, the Dominion of Jamaica is disbanded. The Imperial Parliament annexes Jamaica, Trinidad, and the other British West Indies islands, Belize, and Guyana to the United Kingdom. The reasoning is three fold: to reduce the number of potential Dominions, to decrease local threats to British rule though representation, and to satisfy conservative movements within the other Dominions and the United Kingdom that did not want black premiers. Universal franchise is applied to all parts of the United Kingdom.

On April 5, the first First Lord of the Treasury is appointed who has not lived in the United Kingdom. The appointee is Louis Stephen St. Laurent, who quickly stands for a by-election in the Provence of Quebec. This will be the first time a Prime Minister has been in the Commons for some time.

On May 1, the Warsaw Treaty is signed with the Warsaw Pact being formally formed on May 14. On May 15, the Austrian State Treaty restores Austria's sovereignty but prevents it from entering into military alliances.

On June 23, a secret treaty is signed between India and the British Empire in response to increasing Egyptian rhetoric. A public treaty release a few more conditions placed on India upon its independence and creates a slightly stronger role to the Commonwealth. Nepal and Bhutan join the Commonwealth. The Head of the Commonwealth is recognized as a hereditary position tied to the British Crown, who is responsible for recognizing sovereignty of states. The Commonwealth will act to facilitate a tying of qualification's and patent law of the Commonwealth members to the British Empire.

On July 14, the Philippines restores left side driving in return for a large financial contribution, to harmonize its driving side with the other nearby Island groups, and due to resentment over lingering US conditions over its independence.

On September 22, ITV starts broadcasting becoming the second television station in the British Empire outside of the Nordic realms.

At the end of January in 1956, Finish troops reoccupy Porkkala after Soviet troops vacate the base.

On February 25, Khrushchev attacks Stalin as "cult of personality." This will lead to quite negotiations between the Finland and the British Empire.

March brings further decline to the French colonial empire, with Morocco and Tunisia asserting their independence. Spain will echo this to a degree by leaving Morocco in April.

On July 27, the British and French governments reject a declaration nationalizing the Suez Canal by Nasser. The Imperial Parliament responds by passing a strong resolution urging Her Majesty to uphold British Sovereignty over the Canal. The only major detractors in the British Empire are a small minority of Labour MP's.

On September 25 the submarine Transatlantic telephone cable opens.

On October 22, a meeting occurs to plan the invasion of Egypt.

On October 23, the Hungarian revolution occurs, days later Soviet forces move in.

On October 27, Egypt forces closure of the Suez Canal and the Saar Treaty is signed.

On October 29, Israel invades the Sinai Peninsula.

On October 31, the British Empire, India, and France start bombing Egypt. The Indian contribution is embedded within British forces.

On November 1, the Provincial reorganization Act is forced through the Indian Parliament.

On November 5, Anglo-French Forces land in Egypt.

On November 7, the United Nations General Assembly narrowly rejects a condemnation of the Anglo-French-Israeli invasion of Egypt. The United States sends a strongly worded letter to the British Empire and France telling them to back off. This letter is leaked, and not taken well in the British Empire or India. France starts to consider standing down, as it is not in a very strong position financially and US pressure is too much.

On November 8, petro rationing starts in the British Empire as a pre-emptive measure. The disappointment over rationing is covered up by the cable leak.

On November 15, the American military is told to reduce its presence in the British Empire by half and pro-war rallies are held throughout the Empire. Some of the strongest rally's are in Malaysia.

On December 2, Castro and his followers land in Cuba.

On December 15, French forces begin to withdraw. They make sure to withdraw only after British or Israeli forces have taken over their positions.

On December 20, the British Empire vetoes a UNSC resolution calling for a cease-fire.

On December 31, the last Egyptian forces in the Sinai are encircled.

On January 1 of 1958, Saar joins the Federal republic of Germany as Saarland.

On January 3, the last Egyptian personal in the Sinai become prisoners of war. The Egyptian air force and navy are now fully incapacitated. There is some tension with the Soviet Union in Northern Norway and Sweden, but the Soviet Union will not invade over Egypt.

The end of January sees a conclusion of the military part of the conflict with elements of the Royal Marines in Cairo and Nasser in custody. A cease-fire is agreed upon with a UN led force insuring a demilitarized zone for twenty kilometres west of the canal. The canal itself remains under British jurisdiction, while Israel now controls the Sinai. Because of this conflict, the British Empire evacuates Jews from Aden and the other parts of Arabia under British control and resettled in South Africa. Arabs displaced by Israel are resettled in Transjordan and the British Empire (Canada and UK). Nasser will spend the rest of his days on Saint Helena.

In April, the first new conscripts enter the Bundeswehr.

On June 13, Sudan is partitioned into Anglo-Egyptian Sudan and the Colony of Southern Sudan. Southern Sudan includes more then what Arab residents of Sudan would like.

On July 29, the International Atomic Energy Agency is established.

On August 23, Northern Rhodesia and Nyasaland accede to the Dominion of South Africa.

On August 24, the British Empire through the Royal Britannia Initiative launches the first artificial satellite into Earth orbit. The British Empire will not develop military and civilian rockets separately.

On August 25, negotiations start in Malaysia about its future. These negotiations include representatives from Singapore.

On October 4, Sputnik 1 is launched by the Soviet Union and the Avro Arrow is unveiled. It is interesting to note that by the end of the year Avro is fully privatized. The United States government boosts research spending but is still lagging behind both the British and the Soviets.

December is not a good month for Dutch nationals in Indonesia as hundreds of businesses are nationalized and hundreds of thousands are expelled.

**1955 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In January preparations are being made to send probes to several worlds identified by Zarin as having advanced cultures. Seth does not recognize most of the worlds.

In February, four probes are sent out. Three of them report back positive data. Contact teams start to be prepared. Also an aero demonstration is given on Pangar using Death Gliders. As the first show of its kind on that planet it draws a sizable crowd.

In March preliminary work starts on the modification of the Al'kesh and one of the Tel'taks. The work being done on them will enable them to enter the Sol System undetected by those on Earth.

On April 3, contact teams depart to the three of the worlds. Each team includes one ambassador extraordinary and plenipotentiary, one technical/scientific officer, one linguist, and an armed escort. The linguist's are reminded quite strongly that their roles are to assist in communication if problems arise and not to set policy, lead negotiations, or impose moral values. If the linguist has issues with what is going on they are to file a report on New Gibraltar after the mission is complete.

The first team, led by Sir John Bartholomew, was dispatched to Tollan. Sir John is rather impressed, despite poor environmental conditions the Tollan seem to excel at being superior. Sir John is met a man named Omoc. Omoc is rather formal, and does seem particularly pleased to have visitors from away. He says that he works as a scientist for the government and escorts them to see the Curia. During the journey he reveals that the planet is suffering from over industrialization and that if environmental regulations were stronger while new technology was being implemented at least they would still have birds would still sing, and that environmental restoration of the planet is ongoing. Says that technological advancement comes from hard work and patience, and that each planet should develop technology at its own natural rate. This does not fill Sir John with hope.

When they arrive at The Curia (building) they are shown to a waiting room for a preliminary meeting with a junior official. Sir John believes this is to give Omoc time to report to the Curia on his delegation. As they pass down a hallway they are disconcerted to be informed that there weapons have been disabled. Perhaps it's just as well that the soldiers have bayonets'. In a meeting room the delegation is greeted by a young woman named Travell, an aspiring archon and politician. She is more welcoming than Omoc, and once they settle down starts asking questions (people's name, business with the Cruia, ect). Sir John informs her that he represents the Empress of the British Empire and has arrived on Tollan to establish diplomatic and trade relations. When asked what the British Empire seeks to trade for and has to offer he says that the British Empire has access to a wide variety of unique goods ranging from plants and animals to literature, music, and spices. He also says that the Empire ideally would like technological assistance but for now is more interested in establishing contact with the Tollan then procuring weapons from them. Travell tells Sir John that the Curia has a full schedule for the rest of the day and offers the delegation accommodations so that they can meet the Cruia tomorrow. Sir John accepts her offer, and enjoys exploring Tollan for the rest of the day.

Travell is more than happy with the situation. While the Tollans are not explorers they do enjoy learning and access to new plants and animals could speed up the environmental restoration efforts, and new cultural items are usually welcome. More importantly depending on exactly what the British can offer she might be able to leverage more support for her bid to join the Curia.

The next day comes as does meeting with the Curia. Formal introductions go rather well, the Curia seems willing to humour the British, and preliminarily agrees to establish diplomatic relations and to allow the British the use of a small unused government officer building. It also assigns Travell to oversee the negotiations although it informs Sir John that technology that is can be used to hurt others s not something the Tollan will part with.

Over the next few weeks samples of various things from Earth are brought to Tollan, over all while Travell is not impressed with Earth she finds a few things that the Tollans would be interested in acquiring. Particularly some plants, food, and cultural items. A few Handel recordings are well received; a live performance would be preferred though. Some parents at a school have started to complain about their children having chocolate, believing it to be an addictive and dangerous substance. The British learned how the Tollan's were able to defend their planet: a network of ion cannons, and were most disappointed that they were not for sale. The military personal were able to convince the Tollan security force to let them try there stun weapons. Shortly after they had a small mock battle with the security forces, it was an embarrassment for the Curia that four primitive humans could incapacitate fifteen security officers. Clearly tactical training is in order. Shortly after a treaty is reached, in return for a permanent embassy on Tollan, long term technical assistance (teachers) in math and the sciences and more secure communication technology the British will provide the Tollan's with tactical training, a variety of food products, plants, and cultural products (books and music). The British don't believe the Tollan's to be a military threat, although they were concerned when they saw several Tollan's walk through walls.

The Second team went to a planet known as Orban. Seth remembered this world and Zarin did not believe it to be occupied by the Goa'uld. Orban was not expecting any visitors, and had not received any in many years. Still they were rather welcoming and more than willing to exchange knowledge. They were making great strides in computer technology, and were working with small machines they called nanites, but were increasingly having problems with electrical generation as there demand for electricity was almost exceeding their supply. They did however have an abundant supply of naquadah. The British were able to exchange Goa'uld inspired naquadah reactor technology for Orbanian computer technology, the exchange included people to teach the other party about the technology and how to replicate it. A British embassy will permanently be established on Orban. One thing the Orbanian's are now concerned about is a Goa'uld attack; however, the British are not willing to exchange weapons technology with them at this time. One suggestion that the British make upon hearing of the nanites learning program is to send several people to a boarding school on Pangar followed by training to be a teacher, that way all Orbanians can continue to learn.

The third expedition is led by Sir Robert Woolsey to a planet discovered by the Goa'uld not that long ago. Zarin told the British that this planet had a human population and had built hyperspace capable vessels. She also said it was standard Goa'uld practice to eliminate worlds that reach a certain technological point and within fifty years it is doubtful life will remain on Sera.

When Sir Robert's team arrived on Sera they were greeted with great suspicion, and were subjected to numerous scans to prove that they were not Goa'uld. After it had been established that the British team was indeed human they were taken by a young officer named Martin to a secure compound for meetings with several military and civilian officials. Sir Robert told the Serans that they had heard of the planet through one of their contacts and that they knew the Goa'uld had discovered Sera. Sir Robert says that The British Empire is sympathetic to the Seran cause and came to see if a technology exchange is possible. The Seran's having tested one of the British Staff Rifles knows the British have comparable weapons technology to the Goa'uld, and that such technology would be of value to them, and agree to give the British delegation a tour and demonstrate several of their technologies. Sir Robert was most impressed with the orbital shipyard and the teleportation technology. Sir Robert tells the Saran's that the British would be amenable to some agreement. He offers shield and weapons technology comparable to that used by the Goa'uld in return for the establishment of a British Embassy on Sera, a small Seran spacecraft, and transporter technology. He says that the spacecraft could be the first of the production run with British supplied shields and weapons. The Seran's are amenable to this because the British have to provide their technology prior to getting there ship, if the shields and weapons don't work then the British loose out and won't get a new ship.

May and June see a flurry of gate trips from Pangar, Earth, and New Gibraltar to Orban, Tollan, and Sera in order to start to fulfill their parts of the agreements. Sir Alan gets to take trips to Orban and Sera to evaluate technology, and he is rather excited during the trips as he would not normally be allowed off of New Gibraltar.

July sees the conclusion of the work on the Al'kesh and Tel'tak and the first British graduate students arrive on Tollan for lessons. Much to their embarrassment the graduate students are put in a class with elementary school students.

In August the construction of a small sensor unit completed. The Al'kesh delivers it to the Sol System where it placed in a crater on the Dark Side of the Moon. This sensor will keep the British apprised of all movements in the solar system. This does not go as unnoticed as the British hope. The Asgard are monitoring all hyperspace travel in and around the Sol System and investigate. They trace the Al'kesh back to New Gibraltar. They are rather surprised to see a several Goa'uld vessels there considering that the Asgard, Nox, and Furlings had cleansed that planet long ago. The Beliskner moved into orbit and Thor did a detailed scan of the planet. By this point the Beliskner has been noticed, and the planet has gone to alert. Thor recognized one familiar life sign and beamed Sir Jonathan to his ship. Sir Jonathan is a bit startled, but calms down after he recognizes the interior of the ship. Thor asks, "What are you doing on this planet?" Sir Jonathan tells Thor that the British had discovered this planet in their travels and were using it as a base. Thor then questions Jonathan over the presence of Goa'uld on the planet and is told they are either prisoners or permanent guests. Thor then says "Two of them are not Goa'uld, they are members of a sub-species called the Tok'ra. The Tok'ra do not take involuntary hosts and work against the Goa'uld. We are obliged by treaty to release any Tok'ra that are trapped on any protected planet. That includes on this one." Sir Jonathon responds, "We already know that they are Tok'ra and they are not trapped, rather considered guests not prisoners." Thor replies, "Very well. I suspect I will be seeing your people again at some point." With that he beams down Sir Jonathan and leaves orbit. The High Council must be informed that the second evolution were the ones to dispose Ra. Thor is please that the British are advancing, although there rate of growth and what they have accomplished is surprising to him.

In September work is completed on Ra's ship. It, along with the other British hyperspace capable craft are formally commissioned. The ship previously belonging to Ra is commissioned as HMS Hood, the Al'kesh as HMS Nimrod, and the two Tel'taks as HMS Acacia and HMS Aster. With HMS Hood now in service it is heading to Pangar to be shown to the public, and then will be doing runs between New Gibraltar and Abydos. While she is completed the Hood is not fully equipped as her fighter component is undermanned.

With the conclusion of work on the Hood personal are available to build a new spacecraft, work has started on a modified Al'kesh design.

**1956 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In March work is going forward on a production run of fighters. The Scimitars are a production model of the Hummingbird fighters which came into service in 1951. The Scimitars are smaller, faster, and much more deadly. The six Hummingbirds will remain in service as training and test vehicles.

**Fighter Stats:**  
><strong>Class Name:<strong> Scimitar  
><strong>Role(s):<strong> Multi-role Fighter (space superiority focus)  
><strong>Length: <strong>18 meters  
><strong>Width: <strong>20 meters  
><strong>Heightdepth:** 6 meters  
><strong>Engine unit(s): <strong>modified Death Glider Propulsion system  
><strong>Crew:<strong> 2 Pilot, Weapons Systems Operator  
><strong>Armament: <strong>x2 EC-1, x8 external hard points for air to air missiles, air to ground missiles or bombs, x1 internal bomb mount

The initial run Scimitars is planned to be for fifteen fighters (one squadron and three for training). While there is demand for more than just a test run of fighters the British are hoping to improved production techniques over the coming years and don't want to commit to strongly to more labour intensive techniques.

In April, HMS Nimrod begins a mission of exploration. She is to conduct scans of systems near Earth and New Gibraltar. On Orban several Orbanians are looking for older model computers to show the British, this will allow for more advanced computer technology to be more rapidly available on Earth.

In May, on Sera a British team is allowed onto to examine an orbital shipyard. The Serans are in a warmer mood after receiving several Al'kesh style staff cannons. It is confirmed that these staff cannons are more powerful then there Seran equivalent.

In June the first Seran transporter is delivered. The transporter is now undergoing testing by the British to determine its limitations. So far non-organic transports over short distances have been successful.

In August it is quietly pointing out to the leadership of Royal Britannia Initiative that some of the scientists and researchers are getting older and will not be able to continue at as brisk of a pace. While new scientists and engineers are constantly being brought in it will take time for them to gain enough experience and knowledge to make the same contribution as their older counterparts. One possible solution that is breached is to reach an agreement with Egeria to spawn Brit'Tok'Ra. This would allow for increases life spans and for knowledge to be passed more easily between the generations. This of course is not without its risks.

In September the British graduates on Tollan have enough material to pen several journal papers and there report cards reveal they are passing there classes. Tollan security forces have started to do better in mock battles, but still not as well as their British trainers. Also several older Orbanian computers and computer designs are turned over to the British, they will be intensely studied by Sir Alan Turing and his team and hopefully filtered quickly to Earth.

In October a force field is established over the New Gibraltar stargate close enough to the event horizon to stop matter from fully reintegrating. A radio transmission and password system is established for gate travel and force fields are quickly installed on the Earth, Pangar, and Abydos stargates. The force field generator on Abydos is equipped with a self-destruct system in case of invasion of that planet.

At the request of Travell in December a symphony and choir travel to Tollan to perform the Messiah. It was chosen not because the Tollans are religious but because of its cultural significance to the British.

**1957 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

On January 31, Louis Stephen St. Laurent is summoned to the Palace. After reciting his oath as a member of the Privy Council he is informed by the Empress of the existence of the Stargate and aliens. He is not told specifics about ongoing operations, but that the British control several planets a small amount on the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, and the Asgard. By the end of the year there will be more than two hundred thousand British subjects not living on Earth. He is also told a little bit more about the Royal Britannia Initiative's Earth based activities, and reminded that the conduct of extraterrestrial affairs falls under Royal Prerogative and will not be placed into commission.

In February, the Empress makes her view on the Tok'ra situation known to the Initiative leadership and the Empress summons the Kings of the Nordic countries to London. They are given a slightly smaller briefing then the First Lord of the Treasury, similar to the one given to the King of Norway several years ago (basically that Aliens are real, that HM has met Thor, and that the British have access to some alien technology).

In March the second round of negotiations start up between Egeria and Sir Robert. Sir Robert informs Egeria and Dr. Ogden that Ra has been killed, and his body is now on the same world as them. To say that Egeria is excited at the news is an understatement. She and Ra had been enemies for thousands of years. Sir Robert draws Egeria closer to reality, "While Ra himself may be dead that does not mean that the System Lords are defeated and the Goa'uld are still a clear and present danger. We would like your assistance in removing this threat." Egeria says, "I am listening." Sir Robert then relays the proposal for Brit'Tok'Ra. Her Majesty is proposing that Egeria start spawning a new sect of symbiotes with slightly different instructions than the Tok'ra including:  
>1) All symbiotes will be held accountable for their actions by the Crown. The Empress may establish a tribunal or commission to judge the actions of symbiotes, and establish Rules and Regulations for them to follow.<br>2) Brit'Tok'Ra have an obligation to the Crown and the British Empire and shall not deliberately aid foreign powers or act contrary to the best interests of the Crown or the British Empire.  
>3) Except in extraordinary circumstances symbiotes may not take involuntary hosts.<br>4) Except in extraordinary circumstances the host will retain primary control of his or her body, and hosts shall be allowed to continue pre-existing relationships.  
>5) Hosts and symbiotes may not reveal any classified information to unauthorized people.<br>6) Any technology of extraterrestrial or classified origin may not be disclosed or revealed without authorization.  
>7) A Brit'Tok'Ra may seek to have recognition for previous qualifications. Procedures shall be established to allow for re-qualification to occur.<br>8) Brit'Tok'Ra are to be regarded as full British subjects with all rights, privileges, and responsibilities that involves.  
>Egeria promises to consider the proposal. She is then shown Ra's body, or rather what's left of it and is able to confirm that it was indeed Ra. She has a lot of thinking to do, and will not be rushed into any decision.<p>

In April, Al'kesh type shields are transferred to the Serans. Proposals are now circulating amongst the British to use transporters on Earth to move people and goods to and from St. Donat's. By using transporters people and goods could be gathered and several locations, reducing the number of people that would be seen going to St. Donat's. Plans are now being started to increase the number of people being relocated from Earth to Pangar every five years.

In early June, the HMS Nimrod returns to New Gibraltar having completed its surveys. It visited many uninhabited systems and found quite a few habitable moons and planets including in the system nearest to Sol. By the end of the month HMS Hood will have relocated a stargate from a uninhabited world to one of to a moon which is now being called New Bermuda. The function of New Bermuda will to be a permanent transit world, for teams to go to prior to returning to New Gibraltar. It will only contain a small staff and several small buildings. This will minimize even further the exposure of the other British worlds.

By July, Egeria and Dr. Ogden had given some thought to the proposal delivered by Sir Robert. Egeria is not content not having a more active role against the remaining Goa'uld. Working with the British is her best option to see the overthrowing of the System Lords, and she is getting along well with her host. She preliminarily agrees to the proposal, but with several stipulations of her own.  
>1) She wants her freedom of movement for herself and her host. This will be within reason, and subject to supervision.<br>2) Knowledge: to be kept informed and appraised of planning and operations, galactic events, ect.  
>3) Involvement: To actively be involved in the effort against the Goa'uld at the highest levels<br>4) Respect: For both her and for her children, not to be denied promotion, jobs, or responsibilities based on being joined or not quite human, but rather to be able to work on a merit basis. Secure facilities must be made available to accommodate symbiotes that are not joined.  
>5) There must be a solid effort to recruit hosts, and that on any British world where the existence of the Goa'uld is public knowledge any British subject may apply to be a host.<br>6) The British Empire will commit towards attempting to find and contact the Tok'ra  
>7) Any Tok'ra that is encountered must be treated with care and respect, and given the opportunity either to join the Brit'Tok'Ra, become a British subject, or unless deemed a security risk returned to the Tok'ra.<br>Sir Robert believes Egeria's conditions not to be unreasonable and so they are forwarded to the Palace for consideration.

In August under tight escort Egeria and Dr. Ogden are brought to Buckingham Palace to meet the Empress. There meeting is several hours long, and by the end of it a made. Exactly what is said during the meeting will never make it into the public record; what is known is the agreement itself and that by the end of it Egeria and Dr. Ogden were now had the letters P.C. after their name.

In September, the first Brit'Tok'Ra are spawned on New Gibraltar and Egeria now has a fair bit of reading to do and three aids have been assigned to her. A meeting takes place between Sir Robert and the former Lord known as Zarin. Zarin is informed that her information has proven useful so far, and that she has the has earned the opportunity to meet with Egeria. This is shocking to Zarin, not just that because she believed Egeria to be dead, but also because she found it hard to believe that Egeria would be working either with or for a group of humans. The DNA device that Egeria built and several very specific questions Zarin asked Egeria were able to convince her. Zarin spends much of the next week answering Egeria's questions. Everything that is said between them is transcribed and analyzed.

In November it is decided to put off attempts to contact the Tok'ra until after the first Brit'tok'ra have taken hosts, which is a couple years away.

-  
>I am envisioning that over time the Brit'Tok'Ra will be governed in a similar manner to Trill in Star Trek, although for the foreseeable future the Brit'Tok'Ra will not include joined artists, but will be staying focused on the goal of defeating the Goa'uld by serving as scientists, engineers, soldiers, diplomats, and intelligence operatives. With hosts coming from industrialized world's they will not become a culture dominated by the symbiotes as the general expectation will be that it is the host is being spoken to, not the symbiote.<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

**1958 on Earth**

On January 4 the Soviet satellite Sputnik 1 falls from orbit.

On January 12, a second British satellite is launched. British satellite launches soon become semi-regular occurrences and cease to make international headlines.

On February 2, the word aerospace is coined.

On February 14, British archaeological teams conduct some work in Egypt.

On February 18, Anglo-Egyptian Sudan ceases to exist as a legal entity as it is absorbed into Egypt. This builds a little bit of good will towards the British in Egypt; however, relations still could use a bit of work.

On March 2, a British team led by Sir Vivian Fuchs competes the first crossing of Antarctica by land.

On March 25, Avro Arrow makes first flight. The Arrow is to the world's fastest interceptor to date.

On March 27, Khrushchev becomes the Premier of the Soviet Union.

On April 3, Castro's army begins attacks on Havana.

On April 14, discussions start between the British Empire and the Netherlands on the future of Netherlands New Guinea.

On May 1, a Danish led diplomatic team makes progress in talks with Finland.

On May 12, the British Empire rebuffs attempts by the Americans to sign a North American Air Security Agreement citing concerns over sovereignty. The British military presence in East Africa is reduced to normal levels. British efforts in East Africa are now focused on developing infrastructure and strengthening the civil service. There is some though thought in the British Empire that East Africa could become the next Dominion.

On July 14, the Iraqi monarchy is overthrown by Arab nationalists.

On July 15, 5,000 US marines land in Beirut to protect pro-western government. The British Empire adds Lebanon to the list of countries whose citizens can easily immigrate to the British Empire.

On July 17, Jordan requests and the British Empire sends paratroopers to Jordan to protect against pressure from Iraq. British forces are slightly increased in the other Gulf States as a precaution.

On July 24, a Peerage Reform Act is passed giving the Empress greater flexibility creating peerages and editing Letter Patents of existing ones. This act will mark the beginning of Life Peerages with hereditary titles becoming gradually less common.

On July 29, the first American satellite is put into orbit and the National Aeronautics and Space Administration is created.

On August 13, universal franchise is fully applied within the Dominion of South Africa.

On August 23, the Second Taiwan Strait Crisis begins with both the American and British Governments backing Taiwan. The Hong Kong Garrison is increased.

On October 1, Tunisia and Morocco join the Arab League.

On October 2, Guinea declares itself independent from France, shortly after several other states declare their autonomy within the French Community. By the end of the year the Central African Republic and Madagascar will be independent.

October 4, British Airways becomes first airline to fly passenger jets across the Atlantic. All there aircraft are made within the British Empire.

On November 13, the first Indian satellite is sent into orbit. It travels aboard a British rocket.

On December 21, Charles de Gaulle is elected President of France.

**1958 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In January, work is underway to write patent applications for filing on Earth soon. The first integrated circuit computer model goes on sale on Pangar. There is some interest in introducing computers through the education system. To further this, some computers are shipped to Earth to be evaluated by the British Empire's Ministry of Education.

Also in January, Egeria and Seth have their first meeting in a long time. It was not a civil meeting, with both Egeria and Seth having to be stunned by guards to restore order. Egeria had never got along well with Seth before, and Seth now realizes that he has competition and may soon become less valuable to the British. He is determined not to make himself expendable and redoubles his efforts because he is well aware that he could be replaced. And a sensor is launched into Earth's orbit. The purpose of this sensor will be to look for naquadah and high level energy sources on Earth.

In February, on New Bermuda facilities have now been completed and teams start using it as the gate to world. It is time for teams to restart visiting worlds that are not believed to be controlled by the Goa'uld. Also, HM's Bureau for Security and Intelligence Concerns significantly increases it presence on New Gibraltar and Pangar, with some officers being embedded in exploration teams and others working on New Bermuda. A number of agents are transferred from the Security Service, Secret Intelligence Service, and the Government Communication Headquarters to the Bureau.

Also in February, the sensor in orbit is able to locate two unique finds in Egypt.

On March 12, the Serans are asked a question about their transport technology. While more advanced than transport rings used by the Goa'uld the range of the system is rather limited. The British inquire if transmission platforms at both ends of a transporter could increase the range of a transport. This is something the Serans had not considered before and are willing to investigate.

On April 12, in Egypt a strange container that was detected as an energy source from orbit is recovered. It is brought to New Gibraltar for study.

In June, the second site in Egypt is secured, and revealed to be an early version of a Tel'tak. The area around the Tel'tak will reveal a kara kesh and a few other pieces of technology. They are quickly relocated to New Gibraltar; the Tel'tak variant is rather slow compared to its modern equivalent.

In September, an expeditionary team made contact with people who lived in a dome surrounded by snow. The people of the Dome City are led by an Administrator and are willing to trade their advanced metallurgical and chemical technologies for information about the stargate, and more importantly the address of a world with a better climate. The British appear responsive to the Administrator and insist upon a team going to evaluate their technology and get a population estimate prior to any decision. The following week an evaluation team (scientists, engineers, a few delegates from Pangar, and intelligence agents) arrives and begins the evaluation. Generally the Dome City appears to be significantly more advanced then Earth in some areas and the city itself has a population of forty-five thousand. The Administrator becomes very evasive when asked about their power systems.

In mid-November, the evaluation of the Dome City is completed. Intelligence was able to sort out the power question, and found that there was a worker class that lived underground to maintain power for the city above. The workers were unaware of the city, and the people in the city seemed fine with this arrangement. This does not particularly sit well with the British, but it does not end the potential for co-operation. The Delegation confronts the Administrator. The Administrator is unapologetic, he says it is necessary to ensure social harmony and sustain the population. The British tell the Administrator they are willing to facilitate a relocation of all the people from that planet (fifty-five thousand) to a planet under British rule, they also say the alternative is to immediately disrupt the class system by informing the workers of the city and to offer just the workers a chance at relocation. The Administrator says that the decision will ultimately be up to the people of the city, and the offer is put to them along with images of parts of Pangar. The Administrator would rather complete full scale relocation than to preside over social dis-harmony on a planet undergoing an ice age.

In early December, the results of the vote are conducted and the vote is in favour of relocation to Pangar. It will take the better part of six months to plan the relocation, and even longer for it to be completed. The people of the Dome City do not want to give up their level of technology so it is not just a matter of building accommodations but also upgrading the infrastructure and technology level of Pangar.


	27. Chapter 26

**Earth in 1959**

On January 3, the Maldives Crisis starts with Addu declaring its independence. The Maldives is a British protectorate and relations between the Sultan and its prime minister are rather weak.

On January 5, the Imperial Patent Office is overwhelmed with applications when five lorries worth of boxes are unloaded and brought inside. Most of the applications draw from knowledge gained off world. All of the paperwork submitted is immaculately done. After taking a hint from aggravated office staff next time the Initiative will be more discreet and only submitted a box worth at a time.

On January 7, the United States recognizes Castro's government in Cuba. Castro becomes the Premier of Cuba on February 6.

On February 14, the leading politicians in Malaysia and Singapore agree to request to become a single Dominion within the British Empire. While ethnic Malays form a plurality of the population they do not form a majority and will not be granted any special status. The sultans will receive allowances though and will be considered the Heads of Islam within the areas traditionally under there rule. Islam will not have a special legal status. Their application will be submitted to the Imperial Parliament on February 20.

On March 2, the British Broadcasting Corporation and HM's Ministry of Education announce the start of the BBC Computer Literacy Program and a request for proposals is issued.

On March 31, the Dalia Lama is granted asylum in India this move strengthens the unity of India, particularly in the easternmost region of the country (Burma). The American government is making a point to try improve relations with India in part to try loosen it from the British orbit but also to help strengthen it against Communism. India is considered the largest capitalist country and democratic state in terms of population and therefor potentially the largest market in the world for American goods.

On April 25, the Saint Lawrence Seaway is opened and the first debate on an Empire wide value added tax occurs in the House of Lords.

April 27, National People's Congress elects Liu Shaoqi as Chairman of the People's Republic of China and Mao's successor.

On May 1, in the Maldives the British believe that neither the Sultan nor the Prime Minister can be trusted and both are disposed. The Sultan is given a peerage and relocated to London while the Prime Minister is simply removed and exiled to the Greenest place on Earth: Greenland. A Governor is now restoring order until a permanent solution to what to do with the protectorate can be decided upon.

On May 14, the Anglo-Finish Treaty of 1959 is signed reducing trade barriers and introducing visa free travel. It is hoped that gradually Finland can be brought within the Empire's orbit; however, as long as it has the Soviet Union next door it will not be.

On May 17, the British Empire starts to disengage from the Gold Coast and starts to hand power over to the people of the Gold Coast. It remains a colony, at least for now.

On June 3, the Imperial Parliament votes to add Malaysia to the list of Dominions. Royal Assent is given the next day.

On 27 October, in the Queen's Speech it is announced that a Value Added-Tax will be on Her Government's agenda. The current First Lord of the Treasury finally has given up on trying writing Her Majesty's speeches and reaching a conclusion it was a futile attempt, he did submit a list of proposals for potential inclusion, most of which were included in the speech.

On October 31, riots break out in the Belgian Congo.

On November 3, Royal British Computer Corporation is awarded the BBC Computer Literacy Program Contract. The winning computer is named the BBC Micro and will be the first computer to generate a large number of sales. It will be purchased by for use in schools of all levels throughout the Empire and beyond.

In December, in the Horn of Africa consultations are being held to create an independent Somalia and what exactly it should look like.

**1959 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In January a group from the Dome City arrive on Pangar for talks with the Dominion government. It is the first time any of them had stepped outside of their Dome without being completely surrounded by snow. The first group of intelligence operatives is placed on Sera, this is done quietly. Most operatives have some technical or scientific qualification or have a diplomatic position, and so there arrival does not seem out of the ordinary.

In February, a shuttle starts to be designed. The purpose of the shuttle will be to act as a transport for either passengers or cargo within a system. Another proposal is for a cargo module that can be towed by an Al'kesh or Tel'tak

In March the first shipment of supplies from the Dome City arrives on Pangar. Several factories and plants form the Dome City are being disassembled for relocation to Pangar.

In April work wraps up on the first British build hyperspace capable vessel. This modified Al'kesh starts to undergo trials in the New Gibraltar system. This craft uses some components recovered from crashed Al'kesh. A second A'kesh variant has now started construction. Also second group of Scimitar fighters is ordered bringing the total planned number up to forty.

On May 4, the Tollan are approached by the British Ambassador to ask about acting as an intermediary for talks with the Tok'Ra. The Tollans generally do not advertise their relationships with anyone and are surprised the British knew about the Tollan/Tok'Ra connection. When asked why the Tollan should agree to perform this service for the British the British say that they took a Tok'Ra operative into custody while exploring and that the operative wishes to resume contact with her people. The Tollan's are asked not to mention the term "British" to the Tok'ra, if the Tollans refer to the British they are to refer to it as "the Empire." The Curia is amenable to the request and preparations start to arrange a meeting. The Tollan are interested to learn a bit more about British dealings with other worlds and feel that their intelligence is falling short in at least one area.

On June 23, the British made Al'kesh suffers some minor problems and lands on New Gibraltar for repairs. While repairs are completed within a week concerns are growing what would have happened if it was not capable of atmospheric entry, information is being more actively gathered about Seran space construction facilities and techniques.

In September migration starts from the Dome City to Pangar only a few hundred in this year to speed up construction of new facilities. Also, the British made Al'kesh variant is formally christened the HMS Lightfoot.

In November, the Hood and Nimrod receive new orders. They are temporarily being stationed in the New Gibraltar system to facilitate construction of an orbital dry-dock. This drydock is envisioned to be able to hold craft several times larger than an Al'kesh. The Lightfoot, Aster and Acacia are now conducting runs between Abydos and New Gibraltar.

In December on Abydos, the Pound Sterling is introduced and use of the English language is being promoted as are relationships between British personal and Abydonians. A few Anglican missionaries have also been brought to Abydos.


	28. Chapter 27

**Earth in 1960**

On January 1, the state of emergency is formally lifted in East Africa.

On January 12, the Federation of Southern Arabia is formed from Aden Colony and Protectorate.

On January 19, Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security between the United States and Japan is signed.

On May 27, a bloodless military coup occurs in Turkey.

On June 12, France looses another colony. By the end of the year French Africa will only contain Algeria, French Somalia, and a few islands in the Indian Ocean.

On June 13, an American spy plane is shot down by the Soviet Union.

On June 24, the Gold Coast is granted independence as Ghana. Ghana is now the fifth sovereign state in the Commonwealth.

On June 30, Belgian Congo is granted independence. Shortly after independence a civil war starts. The British Empire vetoes any resolutions on the situation in the United Nations Security Council saying it is not the place of the United Nations to intervene in civil wars or the internal affairs of sovereign states. Belgium works to secure its interests in the southern part of the Congo.

On July 13, the preliminary borders of Somalia are unveiled; they include parts of the Colony of East Africa.

On July 20, the first female premier in the British Empire is appointed in Ceylon.

On August 24, with the blessing of the Commonwealth the British Empire extends the mandate a branch of the Ministry of Education to license and provide accreditation to tertiary educational institutions in the Commonwealth. This is a voluntary program which Commonwealth members or individual institutions therein, may choose to participate in. All current members agree to take part; this increases labour mobility between the members of the Commonwealth.

On September 23, Somalia is given its independence. Many in London do not strongly object to this move. Many Somalis in East Africa move to Somalia.

On November 3, the Dominion of the Maldives is created.

On December 15, the first Sino-Indian border skirmish occurs. This will result in a dramatic increase of military equipment being purchased by India from the British Empire. It should be noted that if it were a naval skirmish it would without question be won by India.

**1960 in relation to the Royal Britannia Initiative**

In January, work starts on a British vessel in orbit of Sera. The vessel, the second in her class, is a light cruiser and takes advantage of the British supplied shields and weapons system. British engineers are taking part in the construction. After the construction is completed some will be staying behind in apprentice type roles, both so the British can learn and so the Serans will get a boost in manpower. This will conclude one aspect of the formal agreement between the British and Serans. The British suggestion of using platforms at both ends of the transporter has borne fruit, and it was demonstrated that this can increase transport range dramatically. This realization will be implemented into the British vessel, although its transporter can still operate normally.

In February, intelligence agents start to be dispersed to other worlds. Most often they will serve as traders. For now they operate from New Gibraltar via New Bermuda; however, in the longer term a new operations base will be needed somewhere a bit more secure and definitely more secretive.

On March 13, a meeting occurs on Tollan. To the Tok'Ra, Tollan is viewed as one of the relitivly few worlds where they can travel to and be safe. They are confident in the Tollans ability to prevent others from harming them there. Zarin's mission was of notable importance to the High Council of the Tok'ra, Ba'al has never been trusting and her 'abandonment' of her post undid decades of hard work. The Tok'ra were unsettled to hear from the Tollan, as in general they prefer to do the contacting; however, they were unsettled they did not know who had taken 'her' captive as 'The Empire' was not something they were familiar with. The High Council was also unsure why the Tollan would agree to facilitate contact for this Empire. To express their displeasure and to try and thoroughly debrief Zarin three members of the High Council attend the meeting: Malek, Garshaw of Belote, and Ren'al.

Upon their arrival on Tollan as per usual they are shown to the High Chancellor to show their respect and exchange formal greetings, they are then shown to a room usually used for triad but modified slightly for the occasion. The corridor to the room itself was unusual on Tollan due to the visibility of guards around it, even more unusual was that not all of the guards have Tollan designed weapons and uniforms. It is obvious to the Tok'ra that both sets of guards have had some experience working together. Inside the room there were eight guards, four of them were Tollans, also in the room Zarin, a Tollan, and four humans sitting waiting to begin the meeting. The Tollan, a woman named Travell started talking, "Welcome. Please be seated." She gestures to three empty chares. "For the purpose of this meeting the Tollan are not here as participants, but to facilitate these talks and to moderate if necessary. The purpose of this meeting is to facilitate the opening of communication between the Empire and the Tok'ra, and to allow for the debriefing of the Tok'ra the opportunity to debrief Zarin after her time in the service of Ba'al. This meeting is not to discuss the treatment of Zarin by the Empire or her time post-extraction from Baal's service." Malek quickly starts to aggressively demand answers from the Empire. This tactic is not received warmly, one of the Empire's humans turns to Zarin and says loudly, "It is unfortunate your High Council member is not agreeable to the terms of this meeting. Continued contact may not be possible." Zarin rushes to say that hopefully his views are not representative of the High Council. Travell raises an eyebrow and turns slightly towards the Tok'ra. Garshaw starts talking, in a slightly less antagonistic tone. Garshaw says that contact has now been established and asks where relations proceed from here. Discussions go nowhere in particular for the next several hours. Whenever Malek is about to start talking glances from Garshaw and Ren'al quickly silence him. Travell then says it is time to move to the next portion of the meeting. From Zarin's intermittent comments the Tok'ra realize she has already given a fairly thorough briefing to this Empire and that an aggressive and thorough debriefing of Zarin's time with Ba'al would not risk any overly sensitive information falling into the hands of either the Empire or the Tollan, not that the Tollan would ever act over any such information in any case. At sunset the debriefing concludes, with Garshaw satisfied with what they learnt, from Zarin at least. Zarin makes it clear that she is to remain with the Empire for now, and that her presence there is at the moment is voluntary and is vital to the future of the Tok'ra. The councillors decide not vocally question her comments at the moment. It is agreed that another meeting would be facilitated by the Tollans some point next year.

Back at one of the Tok'ra bases the High Council meets. Malek voices his displeasure over the talks with the Empire, and that an operative is clearly in this Empire's custody. There is nothing they can do about that for now, the High Council learned several interesting facts from Zarin's debriefing and agrees to continue contact with the Empire, at least for now.

After the meeting Zarin is escorted back to New Gibraltar, and the British Ambassador had a brief conversation with Travell. Travell gets a device and returns with the Ambassador to New Gibraltar to meet a guest their.

In May it is decided to keep producing Al'kesh variants and to increase mining output on all British worlds. The rate of production is being increased to two per year with one being complete at the end of this year while two more will be done by the end of 1961. Work in orbit is proceeding but will not be completed this year.

On June 1, the first of Egeria's new children takes a host. By the end of the year there will be fifty Brit'tok'ra. While there are more symbiotes, it is though best to keep the number running around smaller for now.

In September, relocation of the Dome people to Pangar finally starts to accelerate. It was not a pleasant experience to reveal to the workers the existence of the city and several were stunned. Most gradually come to terms or at least are glad to move on out of the power planet. Life for the workers is better on Pangar then on their home planet, at least in terms of food.

In November, a transporter platform network starts to be implemented between several very secure sites on Earth to facilitate the transference of supplies and people off world.


	29. Notice

I would like to start by saying thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed, or who has left a constructive review. There are quite a few of you out there.

I still receive a few private messages about the timeline and so felt a need to post this:

This version of the timeline I abandoned some time ago, and yes there is a new version. The new version can be found on and on the Spacebattles forum. Personally I would recommend going to Spacebattles. That said I have not had very much time to write for a while, so the 2nd version is on hiatus.

threads/an-empire-ascendant-a-stargate-timeline-mk-2.235999/

If you wish to borrow ideas or elements from this version of the timeline I have no objections to you doing so, so long as I am notified and credit is given when due.


End file.
